New Beginnings
by SapphireJ
Summary: Lester tries to help Stephanie deal with the aftermath when Ranger tells her to get lost. Rated for anything and everything just to be safe. NOT for Cupcakes!
1. Chapter 1

Okay…. Here is the first story I ever wrote for FF (this is NOT a Babe or Cupcake… As usual, I've not very kind to Morelli so keep that in mind). Please keep in mind, this was my very first attempt, so the chapters are not as long as my other stories and the writing is a little different. I finally got into a groove sometime after my first two or three stories. I'll update this every Tuesday & Thursday (just need to go back and edit spelling errors and maybe fix up some grammer).

Yes, this is the story that has the, as of yet, unfinished sequel… HOWEVER, I DO plan on finishing the sequel and posting it before the year is over!

I hope you will all enjoy the re-reading of New Beginnings and, for those of you who have not read it before, I hope you'll enjoy as well.

SapphireJ (storiesforwomen dot net )

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_If you know them, I don't own them…just borrowing them. All main characters belong to JE! _

Storming out of the office, she ran for the elevator in the hopes that she didn't have to wait for it. Luck was shining down on her as the doors opened just as she reached for the button. She needed to get out of there before the tears started to fall in front of everyone.

Opening the door, she realized that she was in her apartment but didn't remember how she got there. She ran into her bedroom, fell onto the bed, and curled up in a fetal position. Tear marks stained her face as she drifted off to sleep.

Waking only a few times to empty her bladder, she was surprised when she woke up to someone sitting in the chair in her bedroom. She knew who it wasn't, but didn't want to open her eyes to see who it was.

"Beautiful, time to wake up and get out of bed. You've been here for three days; it is time to face the world." Lester was the intruder this time. He went to the bed and sat down next to her, trying to get her to look at him. "Hey, where are those beautiful blue eyes? I need to see them… please?"

She rolled over to look at him, just wanting him to leave her alone. She didn't want any company, especially any of the Merry Men. "Just go, Les. Leave me alone," she told him with a hoarse voice.

"No can do, Bomber. We've been watching you for three days and you've not moved. It's my turn and I'm getting you out of here. Come on… ten minutes to shower and get dressed, or I'm coming back in!" He kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Stephanie got up and went to the bathroom. She really didn't want to take a shower, but she knew that Lester was a man of his word and if he said he'd be back in ten minutes, he would be. She stepped into the shower letting the almost scalding hot water pound on her back. She washed her hair and stepped out. Once she was dried, she went to her closet and picked out clothes. She decided on a pair of jean shorts and an aqua blue stretchy v-neck shirt. When she left her bedroom, she could smell the coffee, eggs, and bacon. Lester was making her breakfast.

"Mmm, something smells good," Stephanie said as she walked up next to Lester and looked. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. They ate breakfast in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After the dishes were washed and things put away, Lester sat on the couch next to her.

Putting an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her to him, "What happened the other day at the office? You haven't been around since then and Ranger left that night for Miami."

"I don't want to talk about it, Les. And, please, tell the guys to back off and stop following me around. I don't need Ranger bleeding more money than he already has. And, honestly, you probably shouldn't be here right now. Thanks for breakfast, but I think you should leave."

Shaking his head, Lester told her, "Steph, I'm not going anywhere. And for what it is worth, I'm on _my_ time. This is my day off and this is how I want to spend it. Now, please, tell me what happened. I'm worried about you."

Just as she was about to tell him, there was a knock at her door. She got up to see who was there. "Shit." She opened the door and there was Joe. They were currently in their off-again stage and she hadn't really expected him to show up.

"Hey, Cupcake. Mind if I come in?" Joe said as he pushed his way inside her apartment.

"Sure, Joe. Come on in," she replied sarcastically.

Joe saw Lester in the living room and tensed up right away. Lester stood up and walked over to Steph. "If you need anything, just call me and I'll be here. I'll see ya later, Beautiful." He leaned over, kissed her temple and left.

"Jesus Christ, Steph!" Joe said after Lester shut the door. "Are you fucking them all now?" he yelled.

"Joe, don't go there. You're drunk, I can smell it on your breath. I think you should go home." Stephanie tried to reason with him, "You know we are over and I don't want to talk to you when you have been drinking. Go home, Joe… come back when you're sober."

Stephanie turned away from him to go get some water when she felt his hand on her upper arm and he was none to gentle. He squeezed her arm hard and spun her back around. "Steph, Cupcake…just come home with me. We can work this out. You just stop the damn job, move in with me, marry me, and have our babies. We can make this work. You just need to stop seeing Manoso and stop fucking all his goons, and we will be fine!" Joe's voice was getting louder with each word.

Trying to jerk her arm free, Stephanie yelled, "No, Joe. I'm not going to be the housewife you want. You need to move on. And I will not stand for you telling me what I need to do or not do. I can't even believe that you think I'm sleeping with all those men. They are my FRIENDS, Joe… nothing more. Now get out of here and don't bother calling me again!"

She saw it a split second before she felt it… Joe's fist connected with her jaw and she went down. She couldn't believe he hit her. She knew he was drunk, but she never thought he would take it this far. The next thing she knew, his fists were all over her… her face, her ribs, and her back. She finally managed to get her foot up and kicked him in the nuts. He flew backwards and landed on his ass, folded in half with the pain. He stood up, looked at Stephanie for a second, and then took off for the stairs and out of her apartment building.

Stephanie knew she was about to fade out, but she had to stay awake to call someone. Reaching for her phone, she called the only person she could count on at that moment.

Smiling as he answered the phone, Lester asked, "Hey, Beautiful, need me so soon?"

"Les… please… help."


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings**  
**SapphireJ**  
**Chapter 2**

Thank you for the reviews to chapter 1. I think I replied to them all. I hope you'll enjoy the story! Not mine, but hers. No money... all my mistakes ;)

Lester ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. He had his gun out when he reached Stephanie's apartment. The door was open so he walked in but didn't know what was on the other side. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Stephanie passed out on the floor. Her face already showing the tell tale signs of bruising. He ran over to her, checked for a pulse and respirations.

Lester checked the rest of the apartment, making sure no one else was there. Once he knew it was just he and Steph, he picked her up and carried out to his car. He set her in the passenger seat, buckled her up, and ran to the driver side. As he pulled out of her parking lot, she started to wake up.

"Lester?" she mumbled as she tried to open her eyes.

He looked over at her and for the first time, saw the bruises on her arms. "Steph, I'm taking you to the hospital. We need to make sure you don't have any broken bones or internal bleeding. I'm so sorry I left you… I should have stayed."

"NO! No hospital. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I won't go, Les, I won't!" She started to get agitated, so Lester grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Calm down, Beautiful. I won't take you to the hospital. But you need to let Bobby look at you. He can tell if you are okay or need medical attention. Please." He knew he had her at please… that was the one word Stephanie could never resist.

"Ok, Bobby can check me out, but NOT at RangeMan. I don't want to see anyone. Promise me. Just take me back to my place and Bobby can come over there." Tears were starting to fall even though she tried hard to fight them.

**Lester POV**

Just looking at Stephanie made my heart ache. I can't believe Joe did this to her. I can't believe I left her there; I knew I smelled the alcohol on him. I should have stayed. There is only one thing to do right now and that is to protect her and make sure she is okay.

"Brown" answered Bobby when I called him.

"Hey, I need you to grab your bag and meet me at my house. Come alone and don't tell anyone."

"You hurt man? Why the house, why not RangeMan?" Bobby was one of the few people that knew I owned a house in Levittown.

I took a deep breath before answering him. "It's not me, it's Bomber. She's hurt and I want you to check her out. She won't go to the hospital and she refuses to go to the office. She doesn't want anyone to know. Just please, come to the house, and don't tell anyone."

Bobby agreed and said he'd meet us there. I looked over at Stephanie as she just stared out the window, tears falling non-stop now. I squeezed her hand trying to let her know I was there and she wasn't alone.

"Lester, where are we going?" she asked a few minutes later. "I just want to go back to my apartment."

"Stephanie, I don't know what happened, but I don't think your apartment is safe for you right now. I have a house about twelve miles out of Trenton. I'm taking you there and Bobby will meet us." I saw her tense up and she looked like she was going to protest. "Don't worry. I told him to come alone and not tell anyone. He'll disable the GPS so he can't be tracked. You'll be safe and you know he won't tell anyone."

She seemed to relax a little bit, but as she did, I saw her flinch. Man, I hope she doesn't have any broken bones. If she does, I will personally make sure Morelli has just as many, if not more.

I pulled into the driveway just as Bobby was coming up behind us. I got out and opened up Steph's door. Bobby ran up to my car just as Stephanie was trying to get out. He saw her wince in pain, but she tried to hide it. When I reached out to pick her up and carry her, she batted my hands away.

"Bomber, what happened? Where all do you hurt?" Bobby was trying to get info from her as we walked her to the house.

"Joe showed up to my apartment, and he was drunk. He did like always and started in on me about my job and choice of friends. I told him to leave, but he didn't take that too well. I guess he has the Morelli genes after all." Steph tried to smile, but there was nothing to smile about.

I unlocked the door and we walked to the living room. Once Stephanie sat on the couch, Bobby started assessing her. She had bruises on her face, arms, chest, and stomach. Bobby finished checking her just as she fell asleep on my couch. I grabbed a blanket to cover her and motioned for him to meet me in the kitchen.

"What the fuck happened to her, Lester?" Bobby was pissed and I could tell he wanted to hurt someone. None of us liked it when Stephanie was hurt; physically or emotionally.

"I don't know man. I went over to her place this morning, got her to eat. She was about to tell me what happened between her and Ranger when Morelli showed up. Looked like they wanted to talk, so I left and told her to call me if she needed anything. Not five minutes after I left, she called and said she needed help. I flew back there found her passed out looking like that. I had to get her out of there in case he came back." I grabbed a couple of beers and handed on to Bobby before I sat down.

"How is she? Can you tell if anything is broken?"

"She has a lot of bruises, but nothing broken as far as I can tell. No internal bleeding, so that is a plus. Is she going to file a police report on this?" Bobby asked as he popped the lid on his beer.

I sat there for a minute, taking a drink. "I don't think so, man. She was adamant that no one knew except you and me. She made me promise her that no one would show up here but you. I don't know what the fuck happened between her and Ranger, but she told me that she didn't want any of us watching her and making Ranger bleed money. Anyone heard from him today?" I so wanted to beat his ass as well for hurting her, but he was in Miami and I wasn't about to leave Steph like this.

Bobby sighed, took a drink, and sat back. "No, he hasn't called anyone today. I don't know what happened, but it must have been big. I think he really hurt her this time."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I appreciaete it. Here is chapter three... please let me know what you think..._

_**SPOV**_

I woke up in a strange place. I knew it wasn't my apartment, Joe's house, or the 7th floor of RangeMan. I started to panic thinking I'd been kidnapped again, but then realized that I wasn't bound and gagged. I sat up to try and figure out where I was…then I saw Lester walking into the room.

"Where am I, Les?" I asked as I looked around.

He smiled, kissed my head, and sat down next to me. "You're at my place, Steph. I wasn't sure what had happened, or how safe you were at your place. You said you didn't want to go to RangeMan, so I took you to the only other safe place I could think of. How are you feeling?"

I saw the concern in his eyes, so I answered truthfully. "I'm a little sore, but I'll live. It isn't like I was blown up or anything."

"No, just used as a fucking punching bag," he muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry, Steph. I never should have left. I knew when I passed him by that I smelled alcohol on him. I never thought he'd do anything like this. Is this the first time?"

I knew what he was asking, but I wasn't sure I could answer the question without him going ballistic. So, you know me…Queen of Denial. "Lester, you have no reason to be sorry. I told you I'd be fine. I knew he had been drinking as well, but didn't think he'd do anything other than talk. Now, do I get a tour of this place or not?" I had to change the subject before he cornered me into answering.

"Of course, Beautiful." He pulled me up and took my hand as he showed me his house. "Well, this is the living room. Next is the Dining Room; it doesn't get much use. This is the kitchen."

"WOW," I gasped, "you have a wonderful kitchen! It is like something out of the movies!"

"Yes, I love to cook, although I don't get a lot of opportunity to do so. When I was looking for a house, I knew I wanted a large kitchen. I am hoping that you will stay here tonight and let me cook dinner for you." He looked like he was worried I'd say no, but hoping I'd say yes.

"I have no other place I want or need to be right now, so if you are willing, then yes; I'd love to stay here tonight."

He squeezed my hand and led me to a door. "Here are the stairs to the basement. You have to see what is down there…it is probably my second favorite spot in this house!"

Lester was like a kid on Christmas morning…he couldn't wait for me to get downstairs. I could see why.

"Les! Ohmigod, this is like Heaven on Earth!" There was a pool table, air hockey, foosball and a few arcade games. He had a jukebox and a 52" flat panel on the wall. I could see why this was his favorite place; wait, he said second favorite. Hmm, wonder what is favorite is. Guess I'll have to wait and see.

"Through here is what everyone else loves about my house." He opened a door and walked us in. There were six leather recliners set in stadium seating, three in two rows. "This room is sound proof, has surround sound, and a drop down projector screen. I love to come in here and watch movies. Maybe we can watch one tonight. I do have Ghostbusters." I swear he has one of the best smiles when he actually uses it.

"That sounds wonderful, Les. I think it has been a few weeks since I've seen it." I had to laugh, no matter how many different movies I've seen, that was still my favorite, and all the guys knew it.

"Now, let's go back up and I'll show you the second floor." He pulled my hand back in to his and led me through the house again to the stairs.

"Here is my favorite: the master bedroom with the master bathroom." He showed me a huge room, almost bigger than my apartment! He had a nice king size bed and doors that opened to a balcony where he had a table and chairs. The bathroom was to die for! I've never seen a shower with so many showerheads. I will have to try to get him to let me use that shower. That has got to be a touch of Heaven!

Lester poked me in the side and waggled his eyebrows, "Want to try the Jacuzzi with me later? It seats four people."

"What would you do if I said yes, Les?" I teased him back. I saw his face go red as he ushered me to the hall again.

He showed me the next two bedrooms each with their own attached bathrooms. We headed back down to the living room where he sat me on the couch and wandered off to the kitchen. While he was gone, I took a moment to look around at the pictures he had set out. There were some of him and Ranger, him and Tank, a few of him and Bobby, and even a few of all the guys and me from various places. I noticed one was from a distraction job when he was my "date" of the night. He looked so happy and handsome in the picture.

"Here, I have some water for you." He handed me a tall glass of ice water. Just as he was about to say something, his phone rang.

"Santos" he answered. I swear none of the guys know how to say Hi or Hello; just like they don't know how to say Goodbye. Maybe I should teach a class on phone etiquette. "Yes, she's awake…..no, she's staying here tonight…..I don't care, I have two weeks' vacation time, maybe I'll take it now….I'll call Tank later and tell him…I'll let her know and she can figure out what she wants everyone to know, but for now, keep it to yourself….yep." And that was the end…just flipped his phone closed. Yes, time for a phone class!

"Sorry, that was Bobby wanting to check on you and see if we needed "Bombshell Duty" tonight." He took a drink and headed to the back patio.

"Lester, why are you taking vacation time right now? I don't want to be a burden; I can go back to my place." I sat down in the chair across from him and enjoyed the breeze.

"Beautiful, I need some down time, you need a friend. I have vacation time coming, so I'm taking it. I would really like it if you stayed here with me for the two weeks. I'll understand if you say no, but I'd really like for you to say yes. You can stay in the master bedroom and I'll take a guest room."

"NO! I can't kick you out of your own bedroom. I'll stay in a quest room. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I do know that I need time away from Trenton right now. I just need some time away from Joe and Ranger and figure out what the hell happened to my life and where I want it to go. So, yes…I'd love to stay here for a few weeks with you. Now, what do I tell everyone?" I didn't want anyone to know where I was. If I told my mom I was staying in a house with another man, she'd have my wedding totally planned out before the two weeks was up. I can't tell Joe where I was, not that I want to talk to him right now anyway.

"Les, what about the Merry Men…won't they be looking for me?" I wasn't sure what to tell them either.

"How about this, tell your family you are doing an out of town job for a few weeks. You've done them before, so it shouldn't be any new news to them. As for RangeMan, how about you just tell them that you need a few weeks to yourself. Everyone knows that something happened between you and Ranger, so use that as an excuse to not be there for a few weeks." Lester took a deep breath and asked the one thing I had been trying to avoid. "Steph, what happened with you and Ranger? You flew out of the building without letting anyone ask if you were okay. We tried to give you time, but by this morning, it had already been three days of you not getting out and I was worried. Please, talk to me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Standard disclaimer applies... not mine, no money. Thanks you for the alerts, favs, and reviews... I really appreciate them!_

Stephanie took a deep breath and decided to tell Lester what happened. She needed to tell someone and try to make sense of it.

"Lester, if I tell you, will you please promise not to tell anyone else? I don't know if I could take someone else looking at me differently. I really love all you guys and you're my family; I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Beautiful, nothing will change the way I feel about you. I can probably say the same for the rest of the guys." Lester was beginning to worry about what had happened.

Stephanie stood up and started pacing; it was easier for her to talk when she wasn't sitting still. "Les, he called me into his office for a short meeting. When I got in there, he seemed different, like he was trying to distance himself from me. He told me that he was tired of bleeding money where I was concerned. That he was pulling every RangeMan employee off watching me. He said he tired of having to up his "entertainment" line of his budget. I just wasn't cutting it anymore and he was done with me. He didn't want to see me anymore, wouldn't help me anymore, and wouldn't use his men to keep me safe anymore. I don't know what happened. I thought he and I had something. Hell, I had all but moved in with him and then he throws me out of his life. I don't understand. I haven't blown up a car in months, I haven't had any firebombs to my apartment in months. It was like now that things have settled down, he doesn't need me. I'm not enough entertainment for him. I tried talking to him to find out what happened, but he just yelled at me to get out of his office and to clear out my cubicle of personal items and turn in my uniforms. I couldn't do it that day; I had to get out of there. I couldn't breathe. So, I went home and crashed." She stopped walking and looked down at Lester, "What did I do wrong, Les? What did I do that was so bad that Ranger would banish me from his life? I know he said he didn't do relationships, but we had one. I just don't understand why he would hurt me like that. It's like he took my heart out of my chest, tore it into a million pieces and then tried to put it back in. It hurts so much."

Lester stood up and took her in his arms. He gave her a big hug trying to comfort her while she cried. "Steph, I don't know what to say. I never thought he'd hurt you. He loves you, we all know that."

"No, Les. He doesn't. You don't treat someone you love like that. You protect them, you don't break them. I don't want to talk about him anymore. You said he left for Miami, so maybe I need to have Bobby box my stuff up and take it to my place, and then he can pick up all my uniforms and take them back along with my GPS crap."

"No, we are not going to let you quit." Lester held her tighter and rubbed circles on her back.

"Les, it isn't me quitting, he basically fired me. He told me to get out, turn in my shit, and not come back."

"He doesn't have final say when he is being an ass. I'll talk to Bobby and Tank. We are not letting you go. You made us all a family. We have been so much happier since you came into our lives. We smile, laugh, and actually enjoy life now. It is all because of you!" Lester pulled her down to the couch and held her tight. "What happened with you and Morelli? "

Stephanie took another deep breath and figured she might as well tell him everything. "Joe and I called it quits four months ago. I caught him with Terri at the house. I already knew it was over for good, but this morning just reinforces that thought. "

Stephanie stretched out on the couch and laid her head in Lester's lap. He ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to keep her calm. "I'm sorry he was cheating on you. I can't think of a reason why someone would do that. I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth. How many times has he hit you, I know today was not the first."

He felt her tense up, so he kept running his fingers through her hair. He reached down with his other hand and grabbed hers and squeezed it. He felt her relax a little and was hoping that she was ready to answer. He really didn't want to ask again, but also didn't want to let it go. He had to know.

"Three times including this morning," he heard her finally whisper. Stephanie turned over onto her back, her head still in Lester's lap. He could see the tears in her eyes about to spill over. "What is wrong with me, Les? One of the men I love, cheats on me, hits me, and wants to change me. The other man I love treated me like shit and broke my heart. I feel more hurt by Ranger and his words then I do by Joe and his actions. When did my life get so fucked up?"

Lester wiped her tears away with his thumbs. His heart ached and he wanted to know how to make her feel better about herself. To make her understand she did nothing wrong and that neither of those _men_ deserved her at that moment. Anyone that would hurt her with words or actions was not worthy of her.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She really just wanted to let the hot water pound on her and take away the hurt she felt.

"Sure thing, Beautiful. You can use the one in the master bathroom if you want. There should be fresh towels hanging up. Just holler if you need something." He stood up and helped her over to the stairs.

While Stephanie was taking a shower, Lester called Bobby and gave the go ahead to bring some of Stephanie's clothes to his house. He knew she would need them, but didn't think she was up for going out just yet.

Stephanie figured it was time to get out of the shower; the water had turned cold and she was a prune all over. She dried off with one of the huge fluffy towels and put on Lester's robe. Walking into the bedroom, she noticed a suitcase that wasn't there when she went into the shower. She opened the suitcase and found it filled with her clothes. She picked out some clean clothes and got dressed.

She found Lester in the kitchen putting away some groceries. "How did my clothes get here?" she asked as she took groceries out of the bags.

"When I called earlier to tell Bobby that you were going to stay here for a few weeks, he and Ella went to your place to pack some clothes and Rex. Don't worry; all Ella knows is you are away for a few weeks and that it was so sudden that you didn't have time to pack. Bobby dropped the clothes, Rex and some groceries off while you were in the shower. Now I can fix dinner for the both of us." Lester grabbed the last few items from Steph and smiled at her.

"Thanks for the use of your shower. That felt amazing. I could really get use to that shower while I'm here." Stephanie smiled at Lester wagging his eyebrows.

"You stay here as long as you want and you can use my shower every day, just don't be surprised if you find me in there; you know, to conserve water."

She tried not to choke on her water at his statement. "On that note, I think I'm going to go relax outside, unless you need help in the kitchen. But, keep in mind, I'm no good in the kitchen."

"No, I don't need help right now. You go relax while I fix dinner. I think we might eat on the patio tonight, so I'll bring it when it's done. Go, relax, and enjoy." He kissed her on the forehead and sent her on her way.

He watched her walk outside and was thinking to himself "What the hell am I doing? She just got out of a relationship, just got beat-up by her ex and here I am wondering how I'm going to leave in a few weeks. Man, Santos, get it under control…she is just a really great friend…yes, but what if…no, must not think that way, she doesn't need it…"

_Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I appreciate all of them! _

**SPOV**

After dinner, I helped Lester clean up the dishes and kitchen. I was tired, so I told him I was going to turn in for the night. I had taken my clothes to one of the guest bedrooms and changed there. I crawled up in the bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I woke up sometime later in a cold sweat, my heart racing, and my head pounding. I tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I gave up and went to find Lester. The house was dark, so I assumed he had gone to bed. I quietly opened his door and saw him sleeping in his bed. There was plenty of room on the other side of the bed, so I quietly slid in. I just needed to feel the presence of someone else to know I wasn't alone and nothing bad was going to happen to me.

I woke up not remembering my pillow being so damn hard. Then I realized that my pillow was moving; wait, pillows don't move. What the hell? I opened my eyes and saw what was wrong. I was half on top of Lester, his arm under me, and rubbing against my back. Oh shit! What was I doing in here? Think, Steph, think. OK, dinner, dishes, sleep, nightmare, Lester's bed. Oh yeah…I had a nightmare and went to find Lester, guess I fell asleep in here.

Lester looked down at me and smiled, "Hey beautiful. I wasn't expecting to wake up with you in my bed, but I could get use to it."

I tried to move away, but his arm tightened around me holding me to him. God he felt nice and warm. "Sorry, Les. I had a bad dream last night and ended up in here. I had planned on staying on the other side of the bed, but I guess that didn't work out."

"Want to tell me about the dream?" Les was rubbing circles on my back and I relaxed back into him.

"Not much to tell. Just Ranger and Joe and the last time I saw each of them. Not exactly the best of times."

Lester hugged me tight. "So, what would you like to do today? Stay in, go out, what?"

"Well, I'm not ready to face people yet, the bruises are still pretty evident. Besides, I think I'd like to kick your ass in pool and air hockey. It has been years since I've shot pool. Then maybe we can watch a movie in your theatre." Just then, my stomach growled. We both laughed and agreed we needed to eat first.

After breakfast, we played pool. I won 5 of the 7 games; guess I forgot to mention that I had been playing pool since I was 3 years old. We moved on to Air Hockey. After 8 games of that, we called it quits, we were tied and it seemed like that could go on forever. After lunch, we decided on Ghostbusters and Gremlins. We sat next to each other in the recliners as we watched the movies. Sometime during the first movie, Lester's hand ended up on my thigh. I flinched at first, but more from the shock, but soon relaxed and enjoyed having his hand there.

We ordered Thai food for dinner. After we were done eating, Lester led us out to the back patio. He sat down in one of the chaise loungers and pulled me down with him. I sat in between his legs and leaned back on him. He wrapped his arms around me and we both just relaxed. After the sun had set, I stood up and told Lester I was going to turn in. I thanked him for a wonderful, stress-free day and said I'd see him in the morning.

As she walked inside, Lester just sat there thinking. He had really relaxed today and enjoyed himself.

The first week passed without any interruptions. Stephanie and Lester had settled into a little routine. Since it seemed that no matter what time she went to bed, she always ended up in bed with Lester, they agreed that she should just start out there and they would both get sleep. Lester loved having her in his bed and holding her and Stephanie loved being held and it kept the dreams away.

They had become so comfortable around each other, that it seemed like they had been there longer than a week. Neither of them wanted the time to end, but each were afraid to voice their fears.

The next week started off as usual; Lester making breakfast while Steph took a shower and tamed her hair. When she looked closely at her face, she noticed that the bruises were lighter and able to be covered by her makeup.

Excitedly, Steph ran into the kitchen and jumped in Lester's arms. "My bruises are finally fading! The makeup covers them enough that I think I'm ready to get out of here and do something other than kick your ass in pool."

Lester laughed as he hugged her tight. He hadn't seen her happy in a few weeks. He was glad she was ready to face the world; he wanted to take her out today.

"How about dinner and dancing tonight? I know this wonderful Italian restaurant and a little club that we can go to." He looked at her and hoped she'd say yes. He figured Italian food might help her say yes.

"Okay, but I don't have any dancing clothes, so you know what that means!"

"You are dragging me out to go shopping, right?"

"Of course." Stephanie looked up at him and went to kiss him on his cheek, but he turned at the last second and she landed on his lips. She felt his arms tighten around her and pull her closer as her hands slid up his chest. When she tensed up, Lester pulled away, smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"God, I've wanted to do that for so long," he thought to himself. He was afraid that she was going to yell at him, slap him or something. But she didn't, she looked at him, smiled and said "Thanks."

After breakfast, they rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. They ran through the cabinets and fridge to see what they needed from the store. After they made a list, they headed out. Since this was the first time Stephanie had been out of the house since they arrived, he thought they would just drive around and let her enjoy the scenery.

They passed a deli and decided to stop and pick up sandwiches for lunch. Lester had an idea and picked up not only sandwiches, but some chips, dip, grapes, potato salad, water, a few cokes. He knew he had a blanket in the trunk, so he was all set.

Noticing that Lester had more than just a couple of sandwiches, she asked him where they were going.

"Beautiful, we are going to have a picnic." He reached over, took her hand, and kissed her palm. When she didn't pull her hand back, he held it while he drove. They pulled into a park and Lester got out to grab things. He took the blanket and set it under a huge Oak tree so they were in the shade. He had forgotten to get sun screen and knew that she would burn easily. Once the blanket was down, he jogged back to the car, grabbed the bag of food and helped Stephanie out of his car. They walked over to the blanket and set the food out.

Once they both set down on the blanket, he started dishing food out for them. He could see that Stephanie was really impressed and enjoying the pampering. Good, he thought, she deserves this.

After eating until they were both stuffed, Lester leaned his back up against the tree and pulled Stephanie between his legs. She settled back and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms came around her and he squeezed her tight. "I hope you enjoyed lunch."

"It was wonderful. I can't remember the last time I had a picnic. I think I was still a kid. This was the perfect way to spend my first meal out of the house. Thank you, Les. You haven't pushed me to talk or anything. I've really enjoyed spending time with you. I've gotten to know you a little better too. You are different here than you are at work. I like the "work Lester," but I really enjoy the "relaxed Lester" too. I hope I see more of him."

He kissed her lips lightly, wagged his eyebrows, and said, "You can see all of "relaxed Lester" you want, all you have to do ask."

She laughed and lightly punched him in his leg. She wondered how serious he was, but she knew she wasn't ready to go there yet. The last two men she fell for hurt her and she wasn't ready to open herself up for that again.

Lester saw the emotions in her eyes and knew what she was thinking. "Steph, I would _never_ hurt you. I would _never_ cheat on you. You are a very loving, caring, sexy, smart, beautiful woman. I can't understand how anyone could hurt you like they did. You deserve more than them. I hope one day, when you are ready, you will give me a chance to show you how you deserve to be treated."

Nothing else was said as they just sat there and enjoyed the nice weather. When it was time to go, they threw away the trash, folded up the blanket and left to go shopping. They needed to get some groceries for the week and Steph needed something to go dancing in.

Just as they were pulling out of the park, his phone rang. He looked at the display and thought, "Shit. What the fuck does he want."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My daughter just had her tonsils taken out Monday, and I've been making sure she's doing what she's supposed to do… not easy to make a seven yr old drink and eat when her throat is sore and she's scared. Anyway, here's the next chapter… hope you enjoy! _

Lester parked in a spot and told Steph he had to take the call. He flipped open his phone and stepped out of the car. "Santos" he answered.

"What the fuck are you doing with her?"

"With who?" He knew whom he was talking about, but no one other than Bobby was supposed to know that Steph was with him.

"You know who the fuck I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me asshole!" Ranger was seeing red.

"If you are talking about Bomber, she needed a friend and I volunteered to be that for her."

"Put her on the phone. I want to know why her shit isn't cleaned out yet."

"No, not gonna happen man. She doesn't want to talk to you right now. Besides, you can't fire her without the approval of the core team and I know we didn't approve it." Lester ran his hands through his hair. Why did he have to call now…what did he want?

"Santo's. Put. Her. On. The. Phone. Now." Ranger was getting pissed.

"Ranger, I'm not going to let you hurt her again. You crushed her once and I won't allow it to happen again. If you don't want to be with her, then fine, don't be. But you cannot fire her just because you have a stick up your ass." Lester looked at Steph in the car and could see the tears rolling down her face. He wanted nothing more than to go hold her, but he needed to finish the call first.

Ranger ran his hands down his face, "If you don't put her on the phone, then you will be clearing out your cubicle as well."

"Doubt that will happen as well. Again, you need the approval of the core team to hire and fire employees. Oh and don't forget, I own part of the company." Lester could play hardball if he needed to, there was no way he was letting Ranger fire Stephanie.

Lester started to say something else, but knew Ranger had hung up. He walked back to the car and went to the passenger side. He opened the door and reached for her hand. She stepped out and he wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to stop crying. She knew who had been on the phone and was grateful that Lester didn't make her talk to him.

Once she settled down, they got back in the car and went shopping.

They got their grocery shopping done and found a new outfit and shoes for Steph. She didn't want a dress for tonight, Les had told her it was a mixed music club they were going to…they played any and every type of music. Lester couldn't wait to see her in the outfit. She ended up with a pair of low riding form fitting jeans and a blue button down shirt. He was sure she was going to look hot! After shopping, they went back to the house, put things away, and started to get ready for the evening.

"Les."

"Yeah, Beautiful?"

"I don't want to ruin the evening, but what did Ranger want?" She had been dying to ask, but wasn't sure if she should; after all, she wasn't supposed to be with the Merry Men anymore.

Lester sighed; he knew she'd ask eventually, but he was really hoping that it would be later. "I don't know exactly what he wanted. He asked what I was doing with you and he wanted to know why your stuff wasn't cleaned out yet. I don't know how he knew, but don't worry about him. I knew you weren't ready to talk to him, so I told him no. He wasn't happy about you being with me or about me not letting him talk to you. I hope I did the right thing without asking you. I just didn't want him to hurt you again."

Steph came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his back. "You did the right thing. Thank you. So, where are we going tonight?"

He turned around and kissed her head. "Well, we are going to 'The Vineyard' for dinner and then I thought I'd take you to 'The Hot Spot' for dancing after. When we can't dance anymore, I thought we'd come home and soak in the Jacuzzi and then maybe, just maybe, I'd give you a full body massage."

"Mmmm, that sounds really nice. Can we just skip to the massage?" She looked up at him and batted her eyes.

"Beautiful, as much as I would _love_ to get you naked right now, I really think we need to eat dinner." He smiled down at her, wondering how far she'd let him get with a massage. He knew he'd be able to massage her shoulders, arms, legs and feet, but would she allow him to do a full body massage like he wanted to do. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control his desire for her. Having her curled up next to him every night was really starting to test his resolve. But he knew that if she said no, he would stop in a heartbeat. He wanted it to be special between them and he wanted her to want him.

Just as she was about to counter his remark, her stomach growled loudly. "Well, I guess dinner it is. Shall we go?"

Dinner was torture on him. She moaned with every bite of Lasagna she took. It didn't take long before Lester was rock hard. Steph looked at him and saw the lust and desire in his eyes. "Damn Steph, if you don't stop right now, I'm going to cum in my pants just from listening to you eat."

She was in a teasing mood so she licked her lips as she stared into his eyes. She heard a growl from him and knew he wasn't lying. When they were done eating, Lester paid the bill and pulled Stephanie out to his car. He shoved her up against it as his lips came crashing down on hers. Her hands tugged his shirt out of his pants and slid up his chest. He fisted a hand in her hair as his other hand pulled her closer to him. When they finally broke for air, they were both breathing hard and fast.

"Damn Beautiful. I don't know how much longer I can go without having you. You have no idea the effect you have on me. I want to strip you right here and take you. You have me so fucking hard it hurts."

Stephanie slid a hand down the front of Lester's pants and stroked him. She heard him suck in air and groan. "Les, do we have to go dancing or can we just go back home?"

As much as he really wanted to just take her home and have his way with her all night, he didn't want to rush things. "I really want to take you dancing. I want to be able to hold you and feel your body move with mine to the music. But, once we do get back home, I'm going to get you naked as soon as we are in the house!" He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers once more before opening the passenger door for her to get in.

After she was seated and buckled, he shut the door and had to adjust himself. He got in the car and took off for 'The Hot Spot'.

He looked over at Steph and saw how flushed she was. "Damn, dancing with her is going to just about kill me," he thought to himself.

Stephanie keep thinking about the kissing and touching against his car. She couldn't believe how much she really wanted Lester. She was afraid that it was just because of all the hurt she had been through, but she wasn't sure. She was really starting to have strong feelings for Les…not just friendly feelings. He had told her that when she was ready, he'd like to show her his feelings. Was she ready? Was she ready to let Morelli and Ranger go? Were they ready to let her go? What if she got hurt again…how much more could she take? What if…

"Earth to Steph."

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out for a few." She looked over at him and saw something she hadn't really expected to see. She saw love in his eyes. It shocked her for some reason. She knew Lester was a playboy, he'd have a different woman every night if he could. Would she just be someone to put on his "had" list. She didn't think so, but wasn't sure.

He reached over and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Are you ready for some dancing?"

She smiled and said, "Let's go have some fun."

_Don't forget... let me know how you like the story... you never know when the reviews will get an extra chapter out of me ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled into 'The Hot Spot' and Stephanie saw the place was packed. So packed that there was a line going around the building.

"Ummm, Les, maybe we should go someplace else. It is going to take forever to get in here."

"No worries, Beautiful. We won't have to wait long. The line moves pretty fast." What he didn't tell her was that his brother, Ramon, owned the place. He hadn't really told her about any of his family other than he had one brother and one sister.

Lester got out of the car, walked around, and helped Stephanie out. They went up to the bouncer, Lester leaned in and said something, they did a complicated handshake, and in they went. Stephanie wasn't totally surprised. Seemed the Merry Men could get in anywhere if they knew the handshake.

There was one empty table that had a "reserved" sign on it. Lester led Steph to the table and slid in next to her. "I take it you know someone who works here," she said as she smiled up at him.

"Something like that." He pulled her close and kissed her lips gently. "What is your pleasure tonight?"

"I'll take a chocolate martini. I've not had one of those in years."

Just then a very beautiful woman that looked to be a few years older than them came over to the table. She leaned down and gave Lester a kiss on his cheek. "Lester, how good to see you again. I was beginning to think you forgot about me. You never call anymore and it has been almost 6 months since you last stopped by."

Lester felt Stephanie tense up. He knew what she was thinking. "Beautiful, I'd like you to meet Yelina; my sister. Lina, this is Stephanie."

Stephanie let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Nice to meet you, Yelina." She smiled and shook her hand. She had forgotten that Les had older siblings and for some reason, she was glad this woman was his sister and not an ex-lover.

"I'll send your server over in a minute. If you need anything, let me know. It was nice to meet you Stephanie. You two enjoy yourselves!" Yelina walked back to the bar and told the bartender something.

"Shall we dance, Beautiful?"

She took his hand and said, "Of course. I thought you'd never ask."

They were the hottest couple on the dance floor. Lester couldn't keep his hands off her, and much to his delight, she was having the same problem. As her hands slide down his chest, she turned her back to him. He pressed into her as hard as he could and when she could feel every hard inch of him, she moaned. Her hands went behind his head as she pulled him to her neck. He couldn't stand it any longer, his teeth found her pulse point as he bit. His left arm went behind his neck to hold her arms there while his right arm went around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. He felt her ass grind into his cock as he sucked on her neck, leaving his mark. They were moving together like they were one. He finally spun her around to face him and he saw the raw desire in her eyes. His lips came crashing down on hers and their tongues were fighting for control of the kiss. When the song ended, there was applause from everyone watching them. Stephanie hid her face his Lester's chest. She could feel him shaking with laughter. He pulled her over to their table and ordered a chocolate martini for her and a Corona for himself.

He leaned over to her ear, "You are an amazing dancer, Steph."

She looked at him and smiled. She placed her hand on his thigh and told him that he was, too. Just as he was about to kiss her, they heard a throat being cleared. They looked over to see a man a little taller than Lester and pretty much the same features. She guessed this to be his brother.

"Well, little bro, you going to introduce me to your lady?"

"Ramon, this is Stephanie. Steph, this is my brother Ramon. He owns this place."

"Nice to meet you, Ramon."

"So, what brings you here, Les? You've not been around for a long time; we thought you forgot about us. Mama and Poppa have been asking about you. Are you going to see them this time?" Ramon sat down across the table from them and waited for the answer.

"Been working hard, decided it was time for a vacation and brought Steph to my house for a little R&R" Lester pulled her close and kissed her head. He left his arm around her shoulders and she didn't mind.

"So, you finally found someone to put up with your shit, huh? About damn time. So, how's work going? How's Carlos? Momma said he hasn't been around much either."

Lester felt Stephanie tense up at the mention of Ranger. He rubbed her shoulder trying to relive the tension. "Work is going well. As for Carlos, last I heard he was back in Miami. Haven't talked to him for more than a few minutes in the past few weeks. I'll call Mamma later and see about stopping in."

"Do that. I know Tio Ricardo said he hadn't heard from Carlos in a few months, but that is nothing unusual." Ramon noticed that Steph seemed to tense up when he mentioned Carlos. He wondered what was causing that.

Yelina walked back to their table and smacked Ramon on the back of his head. "Leave these two alone Ramon. He's a big boy now and can take care of himself. Now, you are needed back at the bar. I'm sorry, Les, I told him to leave you alone tonight. He _won't_ bother you again."

Steph tried to hide her giggle at Lina smacking Ramon, but she couldn't keep it in. Lester started to laugh as well as Ramon walked back to the bar. They sat there drinking their drinks and then headed back to the dance floor.

"Sorry about that, Steph." Lester pulled her close while they slow danced. His hand rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm fine. Honestly, I had forgotten that you and Ranger were cousins. I don't want to cause problems…"

He cut her off with a kiss. "Beautiful, you are _not_ going to cause problems for Carlos and me. If he has a problem with me being here with you, then he can figure out a way to get over it. I've had feelings for you since I first laid eyes on you. I never made a move because you were his and I respected you. I told him in the beginning that he better never hurt you, because if he did, he'd have to answer to me. I wasn't lying, Steph. He will have to deal with me when I see him. Then he will have to deal with the rest of the men."

"What do you mean? Why will he have to deal with the rest?"

"Ranger made it a rule a long time ago…if anyone hurt you, they would be called to the mats. Well, _he_ hurt you, so I am calling him out. I know Bobby and Tank are going to as well."

"Les, no. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me. I won't allow it." She stopped dancing and waited for his answer.

"Let's not talk about this now. I just want to hold you close to me, dance with you and enjoy the rest of the night. Please?"

After about three hours of dancing, and very close dancing at that, they decided it was time to go back to the house. Once they got back, they changed clothes and as Lester got the drinks, Steph decided to light some candles around the jacquzzi.

They slipped into the jacquzzi and stared at the stars for a little bit. Finally Lester moved right in front of Stephanie, took her glass out of her hands, sat it down on the side and leaned in to kiss her. Her arms immediately went around his neck and she pulled him closer. His hands were all over her body, rubbing, massaging, squeezing, and enjoying. He heard her soft moans of pleasure just as his hands found the string to her bikini top. Looking in her eyes, he silently asked for permission to remove it. She gave a slight nod and the top was gone. His mouth was instantly on her breasts, licking, sucking, biting, and teasing. Her moans were nonstop. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and holding him there.

"Lester…please….don't stop." She cried. He was making her feel so good; she didn't want it to stop.

Lester's mouth made its way back up to hers. He kissed her deeply while his hands massaged her breasts and played with her nipples. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel how hard he was. She moved her hips just right so she was rubbing her clit over his cock.

"God, Beautiful. I want you so bad. You have no idea what you are doing to me." His breath was sporadic as he was trying not to lose control.

"Please, Les." She was begging him and she didn't care, she needed the release.

"Tell me Steph…what do you want?" He knew what she needed, but he had to hear it from her.

"Les…please…I need you inside me. I need to feel you move in me."

Les shifted himself to remove his trunks and then untied the strings on her bottoms. He pulled her into his lap and looked her in the eyes once again.

"Steph, are you sure about this? We don't have to do anything you are not ready for."

"I'm sure. I need you, I need to feel you inside me. Please, Les…please."

"Do we need protection? I've got condoms in the house."

"I'm on the shot. Please, stop stalling." She kissed him hard and deep. Lester pulled her up a little and settled her over his cock. She gasped as she slid all the way down. He held her hips still so she couldn't move; giving her time to adjust to his size and him time to adjust to her warmth. Once he was sure he wasn't going to lose control, he loosened up his grip. She started moving up and down slowly at first as his hands played with her breasts and nipple. His mouth found her neck again. He could hear her moaning with each thrust and she screamed when he bit her neck.

She started moving faster and harder as he slid a hand between them and started rubbing her clit. "God Beautiful. I don't know how much longer I can last. I want to feel you cum for me. Let loose, Steph."

"Oh God….Ohmigod, Les…harder…please harder….ohhhhhhhhh, Lester." She screamed his name as he sent her over the edge. He could feel her walls clenching him and that was all it took. He spilled himself inside her screaming her name. He held her tight as her orgasm subsided. He could feel her still trembling a few minutes later.

"That….was…._amazing_." She smiled at him as she gently kissed his lips. She laid her head on his shoulder, not ready to move off him yet.

He kissed her head as his hands rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am more than okay. Thank you. Thank you for being here for me, thank you for the picnic today, the dinner, and dancing tonight. Thank you for all of this. Most of all, thank you for being you and for being my friend." She kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOo

_TBC_

_Thanks, again, for all the wonderful reviews. I promise they will all get back to Trenton soon. Don't forget to check out storiesforwomen dot net for my latest book._


	8. Chapter 8

_If you know them, I don't own them…just like to play with them! Thank you for the reviews and alerts!_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

She woke up the next morning with the feeling that she was being watched. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the most amazing Hazel eyes staring at her. Then she felt a warm hand start caressing her arm.

"Mmm, morning." She stretched and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Morning, Beautiful." Lester leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. He then lay on his back and pulled her into him. He loved the feel of her head on his shoulder.

He wanted to talk to her, but knew she would feel more comfortable if he couldn't see her face. "Are you okay with last night?" He kept rubbing his hand up and down her back as he felt her tense slightly.

She laid there for a moment running through last night's events in her head. She was afraid he thought she was using him to erase memories of the others. Not sure her voice would be there, she just nodded her head yes. She felt him squeeze her tighter to him and he kissed her head. "Les."

"Hmm?"

She sat up and looked at him, needing to see his eyes. "Are you?" She watched his eyes and waited for his answer.

"Steph, I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. I never thought I had a chance in hell with you. I'm more than okay with what happened last night. I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel guilty or ashamed."

"I'm not feeling either of those. I just want you to know that last night was amazing." She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Then what is wrong? I can tell you are a little withdrawn."

She sighed and tried to figure out a way to tell him. She wanted to be completely honest with Lester. She really wanted to try a relationship with him, and in order to do that, she needed to do this. "For so long, my life has revolved around my family and Joe. I tried to make sure they were happy. If I wanted to do something, I always stopped and thought 'How will they feel' and I always restrained myself. Joe and I went back and forth so much in our relationship that one day I just knew it wasn't going to work. I think he knew that too, but didn't want to let me go and that is why his drinking got worse and then the abuse when I wouldn't stay with him anymore. With Ranger, things were different. I don't know if it was a healthy relationship. In some way it was, but in others, I don't think it was much different that with Joe." She took a deep breath and continued. "Lester, things happened with Ranger that I didn't always like and no matter how many times I told him, he didn't stop. I'm not saying he abused me, he didn't. But, he never _asked_ me about things. He just always decided them for me. Joe always did the same thing. They both always told me what, when, where and how to do things. Before Ranger blew up at me in his office, I had decided that he and I needed to talk. I was going to tell him that he needed to stop treating the way he was and that he needed to start _asking_ me and including me in on things that concerned me, or he was going to lose me too."

"Steph, I will never tell you what to do."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "I know. But I need you to understand that if we are going to try a relationship, we need to be one hundred percent honest with each other. I know there might be times that you can't tell me about something and in those cases, just tell me that. But, please, don't say that about everything I ask you. I need to know that I'm getting as much out of this as I'm putting in." She took another deep breath. "And, I hope you don't think that I regret last night. And I hope you don't think that I was using you last night."

He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Beautiful, those thoughts _never_ crossed my mind." He kissed her forehead and continued, "I will always be honest with you. There isn't much that happens anymore that I can't tell you about. I can't tell you everything about my past, but what I can share with you, I will. I promise you that I will always discuss things with you especially if it concerns your safety. I won't make decisions without your input. We will work together and come up with the best solution for things." He couldn't believe what was happening. His dream was coming true. He, Lester Santos, was going to start dating Stephanie Plum.

Just as he was about to kiss her, his phone started to ring. He reached over to the table, grabbed his phone and groaned when he saw the display. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped an arm around her as he answered.

"Hola, Momma."

"Lester, I know you are at your house and have been for over a week. Why are you avoiding your poppa and me?"

Shit, Lina or Ramon must have told her he was in town. "I'm not avoiding you Momma. I was actually going to call you later today to see if you had some free time tomorrow. I'd like to come for dinner and bring a friend." He looked at Steph and kissed her temple.

"Would this be the female friend that you took to Ramon's club? He told me you had a, how did he put it, a hot date."

He sighed. "Yes, Momma. Ramon and Lina met Stephanie at the club last night. We are only in town for a few more days and then we need to head back to Trenton." As he said that, he felt Stephanie tense up. He hugged her tighter to him and felt her relax.

"Come to dinner tomorrow. Be here at 5 so we can chat before we eat."

"Si, Momma. We will see you tomorrow. Bye."

Steph started to giggle. "What is so funny, Beautiful?"

She turned to face him as she answered. "It must be a mother thing. I've _never_ heard any of you guys say bye or anything unless it is to your mothers. All you big badass army people are scared of your mothers!"

She couldn't stop laughing and had tears falling down her face. The next second she was flipped onto her back with Les straddling her. She stopped laughing and looked into his eyes just before his mouth came crashing down on hers. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He growled when he felt her center rub against his cock. He pulled her shirt off and his mouth landed on her breast. He heard her moan as his mouth kept assaulting her.

"Look at me, Beautiful. I want to see your eyes as I slide into you."

She looked at him and her eyes glazed over as Lester slowly slid home. He gave her a moment to adjust to him before he started pounding in and out. She couldn't form words if she wanted to, all she could think of was how wonderful it felt to have him in her. Finally, they both reached their peak and went over the edge together.

After they could breathe again, he asked if she was okay meeting his parents. She told him she was nervous, but it would be fine. They relaxed around the house and soon it was bedtime. She snuggled back into Lester and fell asleep when his arm wrapped around her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next night, they pulled up to Lester's parents' house. He could see the tension in her eyes. He leaned over and kissed hard and deep. When he pulled back, he could see the tension was replaced with desire. He got out of the car and walked around to her side, pulling her out. As they walked up to the door, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

Lester opened the door and let Stephanie walk through first. Once they were inside, he hollered out, "Hello. Where is everyone?"

A beautiful woman came rushing to the door. She wrapped her arms around Lester in a hug and kissed his cheeks. Then she slapped him upside the head. "Lester Mateo Santos, you have been away much too long."

Flinching and rubbing the back of his bead, "Momma that hurt." He looked at his mother and smiled, "Momma, I'd like you to meet Stephanie. Beautiful, this is my mother Camelia."

Steph shook Camelia's hand. "It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Santos."

"Nonsense, call me Lia. It is very nice to meet you my dear." She looked at Lester, "Go and say hello to your papa. He is in the study. Stephanie, would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be wonderful, thank you."

Lester grabbed her hand and led them to the study. "Hola Poppa." An older version of Lester turned around. Wow, if this is what Lester will look like when he is older, Holy Shit!

"Lester, nice of you to stop by." He shook Lester's hand and looked at me.

"Poppa, this is Stephanie. Steph, this is my father, Ramon."

She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Santos."

"The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Ramon."

Dinner was ready, so Lester led her to the dining room. She sat down next to Lester and his hand fell to her thigh. Most of the dinner conversation was about Lester's job and the guys. At one point, Camelia looked at me. "So, Stephanie, how did you and Lester meet?"

"Oh, um, we are co-workers. I've known Les for about 4 years now."

Ramon looked at Lester and then at Stephanie, "So, you know our nephew, Carlos?"

Lester felt Stephanie tense up and saw the worry in her eyes. "Yes, Poppa, Steph knows Carlos." Les squeezed her hand trying to tell her it would be okay.

Camelia picked up on the tension and asked Stephanie to join her in the kitchen. Stephanie agreed and got up. "So, you are the girl that Carlos was involved, but not involved, with?"

"Yes" oh shit, she's going to think I'm a slut and just after her son for his body.

"No, child. I do not think you are a slut. I think you are a very beautiful woman that my son has had feelings for for a very long time." Camelia motioned for Steph to take a seat. "I know of you from Lester, Carlos and the rest of the guys. I know you are a special woman…all the men would do anything for you…especially Lester." Lia set a glass of tea in front of Stephanie before continuing. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened between you and Carlos?"

Steph sighed and took a drink. "I'm not ready to talk about it, but just know that whatever I thought Carlos and I had is over for good. I didn't plan on getting involved in another relationship. The last two men I have loved have hurt me beyond belief. Les has always been there for me. He knew I needed a break from Trenton, so he brought me out here to relax. We've done a lot of talking and we agreed to give a relationship a try."

Lia smiled at Steph. "He's a good man, Stephanie. He will treat you right and never hurt you. He loves you more than you know."

"Beautiful, you okay in here?" Lester came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back on his chest. "It is probably time for us to go."

Camelia wrapped up some leftovers and sent them with Lester and Stephanie. She gave them both a hug a kiss on the cheek and made them promise to come again soon. Ramon shook Lester's hand and gave Stephanie a hug and watched them pull out of the drive way.

"Lia, I think our son has found his true love finally." Ramon hugged Lia to him and they both smiled.

OoOoOoOo

Thank you for all the reviews! Next up, they head back to Trenton…will Ranger be there?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! Not mine and making no money off of this story!

OoOoOoOo

"Are you ready baby?" Lester wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Laying her head back on his chest, she sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. I knew this day would come, but I was hoping it wouldn't!"

Lester looked for Stephanie's bag, but didn't see it. "Baby, where are your things?"

"I thought I'd leave them here for next time…if that is okay with you."

He smiled at her, pulled her to him, and kissed her deep and hard. "Beautiful, you can leave whatever you want here. I'm happy that you want to leave your stuff here."

Heading out to the car, Stephanie looked back at the house. "I'm really going to miss this. I've never felt as relaxed as I have for the past two weeks. Thank you!"

They started their drive back to Trenton. Lester rested his hand on Stephanie's thigh and rubbed circles with his thumb. She relaxed and thought about the last two weeks. She honestly didn't remember ever having so much fun and being so relaxed.

"Steph?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay at RangeMan with me?" Lester really didn't want to take her back to her apartment.

"I don't know, Les. I'm not even supposed to be there."

"Beautiful, you have every right to be there. You work there, and before you argue, you do still work there. Ranger cannot fire you without the consent of Bobby, Tank, and myself. It is in everyone's contract. If you are worried about the guys finding out you were with me for the two weeks, then I understand, but they are going to find out we are together now." He really wanted her to stay with him, but knew he would do what she wanted.

"Les, I'm just not sure I can do it. I know everyone is going to look at me differently, especially when they find out that you and I are together. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does. I don't think I could stand to see disappointment in their eyes." She looked out the window willing the tears not to fall.

Lester pulled the car over and turned her face toward him. "Baby, look at me. If anyone looks at you differently or has disappointment in their eyes, it will be because they know that Ranger hurt you. It won't be because of anything you have done. Trust me, they all love you. I know the last time they saw you, they were all worried about you and one hundred percent pissed off at Ranger. Please, stay with me at least for tonight. I'm too use to having you in my arms all night." He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. He felt her relax as she kissed him back.

"Okay. I'll stay tonight and we will see what happens tomorrow." She looked in his eyes and saw the relief. "Besides, I don't think I'd be able to sleep without your arms around me."

Twenty minutes later, they drove past the gate for RangeMan. "Umm, Les…I thought we were going to the office."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "We are, Beautiful, just not the gate you are use to. The gate you are use to using is for the company and Ranger's personal vehicles. The rest of us park our personal vehicles in a different part of the garage." He pulled around to the back and hit a button on his key fob. A door that Stephanie never noticed opened up and Les pulled in. Stephanie saw a lot more vehicles and wondered why she had never noticed the door before.

"Wow, I just always thought you all used company vehicles all the time. I never even thought to ask you about the 'vette. So, this is your personal vehicle? No one else drives it?"

"No, no one else has ever driven my 'vette. However, if you want to, you can." He pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car.

"Are you kidding? You know my record for cars, especially hot cars like this! There is no way in Hell I'll drive your car." Damn, I'd be lucky to even make it 10 miles before wrecking his car…is he crazy?

"Crazy in love with you, Baby." He smiled as she realized that she said that out loud.

Just as she was about to say something, there was a knock on her window. Jumping and looking, she saw Bobby opening her door.

"Bombshell, you look wonderful." He pulled her out and gave her a big hug. "We've missed you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Bobby. Thank you for checking me over and not telling anyone what happened." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Lester came around and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him for a kiss. Bobby stood there watching them for a minute and shook his head. He walked away mumbling something about never having a chance to get Bombshell for himself.

"Come on, Baby, let's get settled in the apartment. I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

They made their way to the fourth floor apartments. Once inside, Les couldn't control himself any longer. He backed Stephanie up against the wall as he worked to get her shirt off. His lips were on her neck, biting, sucking, and licking. He could hear her soft moans and that turned him on even more. Once her shirt was off, he undid the clasp on the front of her bra. His mouth found a nipple as his hands worked on her shorts. Stephanie had his shirt unbuttoned and was pushing it off his shoulders. Her hands ran down his back feeling all his muscles. Just as Lester had her shorts undone and sliding down her legs, they froze. Someone was opening his door. "Fuck" they both said at the same time. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bedroom. Lester threw the door open and met Bobby and Tank.

"What the fuck do you two want? Don't you know how to knock?" Lester was having a hard time controlling his breathing and they could see that.

Tank looked at Lester's bare chest and heard his ragged breathing. "Shit, man. I didn't know you had a woman here. Bobby said you just got back and I wanted to talk to you about some business. I'm sorry, we can come back later."

Bobby was standing there trying not to laugh. He saw the ragged breathing and realized what they interrupted.

Just as the two were about to turn and leave, Stephanie came out of the bedroom dressed. "Um…hi." She gave them both a finger wave and blushed.

The realization finally hit Tank when he saw her blush, "Oh shit. Bombshell? Lester? You two? Oh fuck. I'm sorry." Stephanie thought she actually saw Tank blush.

"Well, you two might as well come in. You came to see Lester for a reason." She sat on the couch, Lester sat next to her and pulled her close as Bobby and Tank took the chairs.

Tank spoke first. "Actually, you were what I needed to talk to Lester about. I wanted to know if he knew when you were coming back. We need your expertise with the researches." He ran a hand over his face. He knew that Ranger had tried to fire her, but he didn't want to let her go. "So, did you two have fun on your vacations?" He now had a feeling that they were together on vacation. He studied Stephanie and realized what he was seeing. A totally relaxed and happy woman. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was glad to see a new Bombshell.

"Ok, here goes." Stephanie looked at Tank and wondered how he'd take the news. "Tank, a lot happened to me two weeks ago." Man, was it really only two weeks ago? It feels like a lifetime. "Stuff happened not only between me and Ranger, but also with Joe. I needed to get away, but I didn't want anyone to know where I was. Lester took me somewhere so I could relax and get my life together. I'm sorry that I gave you short notice about the vacation time, but I really couldn't help it."

"Bombshell, all I need to know is that you are okay, happy and safe and I can see that you are. But, with that said, if you _ever_ run away again and not let me know where you, I will find you and it won't be pretty." Tank really was worried about her and she could tell.

"I'm sorry, Tank. I didn't mean to worry you. But, I am okay and I'm very happy." She looked over at Lester and kissed his cheek.

Tank shook his head. "So, you two, huh? Are you going to still work here, Steph? You know we can really use your help. You are excellent with the researches and you rock at the distractions."

"I don't know. Ranger fired me, but Les said I still have my job. I'm confused and not sure what to do."

"Well, you do still have a job if you want it. I'm sure Lester explained what it takes to have someone fired and that is not going to happen."

"Okay, Big Guy. I'll be in my cubicle tomorrow morning. I'll stay at least until Ranger gets back, but I'm not sure what will happen after that. I guess it really depends on his attitude." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Thank you guys. I really appreciate everything."

Tank and Bobby got up to leave and gave Stephanie hugs before they left. "It is great to have you back, Bomber." Bobby kissed her forehead before he left. "Oh, Steph…I'll have Ella bring your uniforms and everything else down here. I assume you will be staying here?"

"Yes, thank you Bobby. For everything."

Stephanie and Lester got ready to go out for the rest of the day. Stephanie needed to let her parents know she was back home and she needed to stop in and see Connie and Lula. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do and figured it was better to do that sooner than later.

Lester grabbed his keys as Stephanie grabbed her purse and they headed out the door. They were waiting for the elevator and discussing where to go to first. Neither of them realized the doors had opened until they heard a laugh. A laugh no one was use to hearing….a female laugh. Stephanie looked at the elevator and saw Ranger with a brunette leaning against him laughing. Ranger's eyes locked with Stephanie's and his blank face slammed down.

Lester looked at the scene as the doors closed again. "Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

_I want to thank you all for the reviews. This was the first story I ever wrote on FF and while there are better stories out there, I'm glad you are taking the time to read my re-post. Let me know what you think! (Oh, and as usual, not mine and no money.)_

_**LPOV**_

"Shit." I couldn't believe it. What the fuck are the chances that they day we get back, he shows up? And why the hell was she with him? He never brought a woman back here except for Steph.

I pulled Steph into me and wrapped my arms around her. "Baby, are you okay? I had no idea he'd be back."

"I'm fine, Les. Just surprised to see him so soon. I guess I thought he'd be in Miami longer."

Just then my phone rang. "Santos."

"Shit man, I'm sorry. We didn't know he was coming home or I would have told you." Bobby must have been watching the monitors. "How is Bomber?"

"She says she is okay, just surprised." I kept one arm around her holding her to me. I was waiting for the tears to start, actually surprised they hadn't already.

"Well, just to let you know, they are in the garage. Looks like he is waiting for you to get down there." I heard the phone hang up after that.

"Steph, Bobby said that Ranger is in the garage, waiting. Do you want to do this now or do you want to get my 'vette and go?"

She let out a sigh and grabbed my hand. She hit the button for the elevator. "I'm not ready to talk to him, but I'm also not going to run from him. We can take the SUV."

I looked into her eyes, but there were no tears. Not even a hint at tears coming. She must have known what I was waiting for. "I'm done crying over him, Les. I will not shed a tear for someone who was so cruel to me. We have things to go do, so let's get them done." She reached up and pulled my head down to her and kissed me.

We got on the elevator and took it down to the garage. When the doors opened, I saw him leaning against the SUV. When he saw us step out, he walked over. "Santos. Stephanie." Man, did he sound pissed.

_**RPOV**_

I was not expecting to see Steph when the elevator doors opened. I had expected to have a little more time to sort things out before confronting her. I need to talk to her, but I know she isn't going to want to hear what I have to say. Maybe I should just go back up there and make her listen.

I saw the elevator doors open and there they were again. Lester had his arm around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist. Damn! That should be me. She should be mine! How the hell did I get in this situation?

"Santos. Stephanie." I know they are going to know I'm pissed. I never use her full name unless I'm angry. But, I'm not angry at her, just myself and the situation.

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me can wait. Lester and I are leaving. We are still on vacation until tomorrow morning. Oh, and yes. I will be in the office in the morning. I'm keeping my job whether you like it or not." She started to pull Lester to the SUV and stopped.

"Carlos, are you coming? I thought we were going shopping." Shit. Fuck. I turned around to see Helaina approaching. Damn, why couldn't she have just stayed in the car! She came up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

I saw the look on Stephanie's face…was it hurt? Jealousy? Rage? I wasn't sure. Just then, she pulled Lester to the SUV again. When they reached the door, I saw him give her a kiss as he helped her in. He ran to the driver side and they peeled out of the garage.

"Who was that, Carlos?" Helaina had no idea about Stephaine.

I pulled her to the Turbo and opened the door for her. "Just some employees." When had Steph become an "employee"? Fuck. I should have just stayed away. But I couldn't. I had to be in Trenton.

_**SPOV**_

I pulled Lester to the SUV. If I stayed there much longer I was going to break down and start asking questions I wasn't ready to deal with.

Lester hopped into the driver's side and took off. He knew I needed to get out of there. I looked over to him and saw he was in his zone and he looked pissed. God, I hope he wasn't pissed at me. I needed him to understand that I wasn't going back to Ranger…ever.

"Les?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Baby." He looked at me and did a half smile.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. Please don't be mad at me." I placed my hand on his thigh and felt him start to relax.

"Beautiful, I'm not mad at you. You have done nothing to make me mad." He squeezed my hand and left his on top of mine. "I'm pissed at Ranger. He is up to something and I don't know what it is."

"Do you know the woman?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted an answer. Why the hell do I care? He and I are over. I deserve more than he was willing to give. I deserve my own happiness.

"Yes, you do deserve more than he is willing to give. I never understood why he didn't see that. As for the woman." Les sighed and took a deep breath. Oh shit, he does know her. "Yes, I know Helaina."

We pulled up outside the Bonds office. I could see Connie doing her nails and Lula sitting on the couch. I wonder how the 'Burg inquisition will go.

Lester got out and came around to my side and opened the door. He leaned in and kissed me as he pulled me out. God can that man kiss.

"Give me time and I'll show you what else I can do." He was wagging his eyebrows at me and grinning ear to ear.

"Guess that was out loud, huh?"

"Come on, if we don't get you in there, they are going to come get us."

We walked in and I think we both lost our hearing for a few seconds. I was surrounded by Lula and Connie in an instant.

"Damn white girl, where the hell you been?" Lula had her hands on her hips glaring at me.

Poor Connie, I think she is going to faint. She isn't use to seeing the Merry Men wearing anything other than black. I have to admit, Les looks damn good in his olive t-shirt and jean shorts. Yummy!

Les and I sat on the couch and I noticed the bulging eyes as his arm went around my shoulders. 3…2…1…let the questions begin!

"Ummm, Steph, I don't think it would be a good thing for Batman to walk in here and see his arm around you. You know how possessive he is." Guess the news hadn't gotten around yet. I'm surprised Tank hadn't said anything to Lula yet.

"Lula, I don't really care if Ranger comes in here or not. I guess Tank didn't tell you. Ranger and I are no longer seeing each other. It's over…for good."

"Wha…what? Why? How?" Lula was funny when she was at a loss for words.

I went into the whole discussion of what was said, where I had been, some of what had happened with Joe and that I was turning over a new leaf and moving on with my life. I was taking charge of me. I was ready for a change and it was going to happen.

When I was done, you could hear a pin drop. Connie spoke up first. "Well, Steph. Sounds like you had a lot on your plate. I can't believe you didn't come to us for help."

"Connie, this wasn't something that you could have helped with. Lester didn't even really help me, other than to take me someplace safe and let me figure things out."

"Well, white girl, I hope you know what you are doing. If it had been me, I would have pressed charges against the cop. He had no right to do that to you. As for Batman, I hope that he gets his ass kicked good."

It was time to go, so I promised that I'd stop by during the week with food and catch up more with the girls. Lester and I walked out to the SUV and decided it was time to stop at my parents. I was so not looking forward to that.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

On the way to her parents house, Les was thinking of some things Steph had said at the bonds office.

"Steph, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What did you mean it was time for a change in your life?" He knew that she wasn't going back to Morelli and he was pretty sure she wasn't going back to Ranger, especially if Helaina was in the picture.

"I was going to talk to you about this tonight at dinner. I know some things need to change. For too long, I've allowed other people to take charge of my life. Joe, Ranger, my mother, just about anyone that wanted to. I'm tired of people always telling me what to do and when to do it. I love my job, both at RangeMan and at Vinnie's. I'm not ready to give up Bounty Hunting. But, I also know that I need to do some things so that I'm better at it. I was going to ask if you would mind helping me out. You know, training me with the guns and takedowns. Maybe even some exercises." She looked over at him waiting for a response.

"You're serious?" He looked at her and saw her nod her head yes. "What changed your mind?"

She sighed and looked out the window. "I guess the thing with Joe. Had I had training, I might have been able to avoid being hurt so much. When he started hitting me the last time, I honestly didn't think he was going to stop. I thought he was going to kill me. Somehow all the rage I felt gave me the strength to knee him in the balls. That was all that saved me, I'm sure of it. I'm tired of being the joke of the 'Burg and TPD. I'm tired of people betting on me. I know it won't be easy and I'll more than likely want to quit, but I need to try."

"Beautiful, I'd love to help you. And, I'm sure the others will as well. We've wanted you to get more serious about this for a long time; we just didn't want to push you." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back. "Thank you for asking me to help you."

They pulled up out front of her parents house and as usual, her mother and grandmother were on the porch waiting.

Lester got out and helped her out. He gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear. "You can do this and I'll be right beside you. I'm not leaving you."

She squeezed his hand and walked up to the porch.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, where have you been? Who is this and why are you holding his hand? What would Joseph think if he saw that?"

Of course it wouldn't be right for her mother to just say welcome home or how have you been…no, she had to belittle and berate her daughter on the porch as always.

"Nice to see you too, Mom. Hello, Grandma." Stephanie and Lester walked into the house.

"Hey Pumpkin, nice to see you." Frank got up and kissed his daughter on her head and sat back down to watch the game.

"Stephanie, I need to see you in the kitchen." Her mother was already half way there.

Lester leaned down to kiss her ear and asked, "You want me to come with you, Baby?"

She smiled at him and told him no, she was fine.

"Stephanie, where have you been? Why are you not with Joseph? You know he is your last chance at marriage and children! He has been here every day asking about you. How could you just leave him like that?" Her mother just went on and on.

"MOTHER! Just stop! You have NO idea what is going on with Joe. He and I are done…for good. I will _never_ marry him. I will _never_ date him again. If he comes near me again, I will have him arrested."

"Stephanie Michelle, you cannot mean that. Joe is a wonderful man. He is willing to marry you right now. I think you need to tell him yes before he leaves you for someone else."

Stephanie couldn't take it anymore and she walked out of the kitchen. She found Lester and her dad talking.

"Bye, Daddy. I'm leaving now." She gave her dad a hug and a kiss.

"Bye, Pumpkin. Call me soon and we will do lunch." Frank gave her a hug and looked at Lester. "You take care of her, son."

"I will sir." Lester wrapped an arm around her waist and shook Frank's hand. "Come on, Beautiful, let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is chapter eleven. Thank you all for the reviews and messages. I appreciate them all. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... don't worry, there is a lot more to come!_

_OoOoOo_

Steph and Lester picked up some dinner and headed back to the apartment at RangeMan. It had been a long and draining day. Stephanie just wanted to sit and relax alone with Lester. Once they got into the apartment, they both relaxed on the couch with Stephanie's feet on Lester's lap while he rubbed them.

"Les, I think you and I need to talk." She had something important to tell him and she knew it was time.

"Um, am I going to like this talk or not?" He didn't want to hear her say she was leaving. He was falling in love with her and didn't want her to leave.

"It's not like that. I just need to explain some things to you. I think a lot of people have a misunderstanding of my relationship with Ranger." She knew everyone thought they were seeing each other and she never said anything different. But now, she wanted Lester to know the truth no matter how hard it will be for her to talk about.

"Steph, you don't have to explain anything. Whatever was between you and Ranger, was just that, between you two." His hands worked on her feet some more.

"I want you to know. I need for you to know and understand. I don't want any secrets between us if we are going to have a relationship. Please, just listen to me?"

Stephanie swung around on the couch so that her head was in Lester's lap. He knew that if she couldn't face him, that it was a serious talk. He put one arm around her and ran his other hand through her curls.

"Everyone thinks that Ranger and I were sleeping together. Truth is, I've only had sex with him three times. The last time was 4 months ago." She felt his hand stop for a second and then start back up. "I know everyone thinks that Ranger and I are having sex all the time, but we aren't. Yes, I was staying up on the 7th floor a lot, but that was because I felt safe there and I was scared to be at my apartment by myself." She took a deep breath knowing the next was going to be hard. "You asked me how many times Joe hit me, but you never asked when it started. The first time was seven months ago. He came to my place after work and he was drunk. He wanted sex, but I told him no. I never liked having sex with him when he was drunk. He didn't like that I had told him no. He grabbed my arms hard and was demanding that I give him sex. Once again, I told him no and to go home. He punched me the stomach before he left."

Lester tensed up, but knew if he said anything, she wouldn't continue.

"Ranger showed up later that night to ask me about doing a distraction job the next night. I got up to get something and I flinched. He knew I was in pain. I told him I had gotten hurt trying to take down a skip. That was the night he called Bobby to come check me out and you came with him. I called Joe later that night and told him we were done for good and that he was to stay away from me. I didn't want to see him or talk to him again." She lay on her back and looked up at his eyes. She could see the rage and fury in them. "Please don't be mad. I didn't want to lie to you guys, but I couldn't tell you the truth. Joe would have ended up seriously hurt and you guys would have been in jail." He nodded and linked his fingers with hers.

"The second time was 4 months ago. I got home from work and he was there. That was the first time I'd really seen him since the first time he hit me. I'd run into him at the station, but never talked to him. He had another bad day and was already drunk. Once again, he wanted sex. I told him no, that he and I were done. I went to my room to get changed. I had my shirt changed and was about to pull on some sweat pants when he walked in. He saw that "RangeMan" was on my panties. He freaked out. He got pissed that Rangers name was on my underwear. That was the night that I got slapped across the face and ended up with a fractured rib."

Tears were starting to roll down her face and Lester wiped them off with his thumb. He wanted to tell her to stop, but knew she needed to get this out.

"Ranger brought me back here. I told him it was a skip again. That night when he made a move, I didn't stop him. I thought maybe he could take away my pain. All it did was make me feel bad about myself. I knew ranger didn't do relationships." She stopped for a minute trying to gather her thoughts. "Yes, I started staying here with Ranger four or five nights a week after that. And the other nights, he stayed at my apartment. I was scared to be alone, afraid that Joe would come in the night and no one would know. I couldn't stay by myself. That was why the living arrangements changed." The tears were coming non-stop by now. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Les, but I couldn't tell anyone. I was ashamed because once again, it would somehow be my fault. My mother would make it out to be that I couldn't keep Joe happy. If I would just marry him and give him what he wanted, then I'd be a good 'Burg girl. She never understood that I didn't want what she wanted me to have. Joe is perfect in her eyes. He could do no wrong."

Lester was ready to strangle her mother. She had no idea what she had put her daughter through. He would be having a talk with her mother and soon. He pulled Stephanie up into his lap and just held her while she cried. His hands were rubbing up and down her back. He was hoping that it would not only calm her down, but help his rage as well. He really wanted to kill Morelli.

Finally, Steph calmed down and broke the silence. "I wanted a relationship with Ranger. I thought that at one point we had one. He was always kissing me, pulling me behind the bonds office, and stuff like that. A few months before I started staying here, I had asked him how he would describe our relationship. He told me that we were friends and that we could be lovers, but I'd never get a ring. I didn't want a ring. I just wanted him to be honest with me and admit that there was something, but he couldn't. He told me that he'd give me protection and that I provided him entertainment." She laid back down with her head in his lap. "After I started staying here, it seemed like things were starting to change. He seemed like he was letting down some barriers and that maybe, just maybe we could have started a relationship. Then he left for a trip to Miami for a week. Said he had business to take care of there. A week later, he came home and well, you know what happened after that."

Lester held her while he processed all that she had told him. Soon he felt her relax in his arms and he knew she had fallen asleep. He carried her off to the bedroom, laid her down and took her clothes off. He put her in one of his shirts and covered her up. He was exhausted as well, but needed to work out his anger first. He left her a note, kissed her forehead and headed for the gym.

OoOoOoOo

Stephanie woke up feeling drained and alone. She looked over and saw Lester was not in bed with her, but there was a note pinned to his pillow.

_Beautiful,_

_If you wake up while I'm gone, don't worry. I'm in the gym. I'll see you when I get back._

_Les_

She reached for her phone and called the control room.

"Hey, Steph. It's Hal"

"Hi Hal, is Les still in the gym?" She wanted to make sure before she headed there.

"Yes he is."

"Thanks, bye." She hung up, got dressed and headed to the gym. She had a feeling that Lester was pissed with all that she told him. She hadn't meant to make him mad; she felt he needed to know the truth. She wanted no secrets between them.

When she walked in the gym, she froze. She saw him lifting weights. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts hanging low on his hips and no shirt. His body glistened with sweat. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She was lost in thoughts and hadn't noticed him walking towards her. She jumped when he kissed her and he laughed.

"Hey, Beautiful. Keep staring at me like that and whoever is on monitor duty will get a show." He smiled at her when she blushed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after my talk earlier."

"I am glad you told me what you did. I wish you had told me the truth sooner, but I do understand why you didn't. I don't like what has happened to you, but I promise you this. It will _never_ happen again. Not with Joe, not with Ranger, not with anyone. I won't let them or anyone else ever urt you again." He pulled her to him and held her tight. He needed her to believe him. He would protect her with all he had.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly.

Just then Tank walked in and started to grin.

"What is up with you Big Guy?" Steph wasn't use to seeing him grin.

"Just not use to you two yet."

Lester looked at him and smiled. "Well, get use to it, Man. Have a great workout, We're heading to four. Night"

Stephanie and Lester headed to the apartment for the night. After showers, they curled up on the couch, watched a movie, and then headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to come too soon and it was probably going to be a long day.

OoOoOoOo

_Who is Helaina? Find out in the next chapter :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been busy, and honestly forgot to post... anyone still reading this? I hope if you are, you'll enjoy the rest of the story... I admit, it was my first one and not that great, but still... I enjoyed it ;)_

He woke up to her staring at him, watching him sleep. He could tell something was bothering her, but he didn't know what it was.

"Baby, what's on your mind?" He turned onto his side and ran circles over her stomach with his fingers.

"Les, we agreed to be honest with each other, no matter what, right?"

"Yes. I told you I would tell you anything, as long as it wasn't something that was classified." He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"How do you know Helaina?"

He lay on his back and pulled her to him. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later and in a way, he was happy it was happening before they had to get to work.

"When Ranger started RangeMan in Miami, he asked Bobby, Tank and I to help. We were in Miami for a long time, getting the company going. Once it took off, we were all out at a club celebrating one night. Helaina was a waitress and she noticed Ranger right away and was taken with him." He kissed her head and went on. "You know that Ranger use to be a player…he could have a different woman every night and he usually did. He took Helaina back to her place that night and they sort of became an item. Not in a 'couple' sense, but anytime either had an itch, they'd hook up. He said it was purely sex between them."

"Then we started RangeMan Trenton and all moved here. For the first few years, anytime he was in Miami, they'd hook up. Then he met you and we all thought Helaina was out. He never mentioned her anymore and when we did go to Miami, I never saw him with her. I think that is one of the reasons we all thought you two were together and having sex. I don't know why she is here or what she wants. I will tell you, as far as I know, this is the first time he has ever brought her to a RangeMan building."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "So, she was his Miami fuck buddy."

"Basically, yes."

OoOoOoOo

A few hours later, they headed up to the fifth floor. Lester walked Steph to her cubicle, kissed her, and went to the morning meeting. She started on her searches. Damn Rodriguez must not have known she was on "vacation" for a few weeks. It would take her forever to get these done.

After she got one started, she needed a snack, so she set off for the break room. She grabbed a granola bar and a cup of coffee. As she turned to head back to her cubicle, Helaina walked in.

"Oh, hi. I didn't realize anyone would be in here. I thought Carlos said everyone was in a meeting. I'm Helaina." She stuck her hand out to Stephanie.

Stephanie looked her over and noticed something, but wasn't sure if she really saw what she thought she saw. "I'm Stephanie. All the guys are in their meeting. I just came in to get a snack while my search was running."

Helaina looked a little surprised. "Oh, you work here? Carlos said the only female that worked here was Ella."

"Well, he lied then, because as you can see, I have the RangeMan uniform and I'm a female." She smiled to herself and walked back to her cubicle.

OoOoOoOo

After the meeting was done, everyone was standing up to leave. Ranger knew it was time to talk to Lester.

"Santos, have a seat."

Lester looked at him not really wanting to do this right now, but he knew it needed to be done. Lester had questions he wanted answer to as well.

Ranger walked over and shut the door before taking a seat across from his cousin.

"Explain."

Lester knew what Ranger wanted, but he wasn't going to give up the information so easily. "What?"

"Stephanie. What are _you_ doing with her?" Ranger knew that with he had said to her, he had lost Stephanie, most likely for good. He was prepared to deal with that, but he was not prepared to see her with one of his men, especially Lester. He knew Lester had feelings for her, but he never expected him to act on them.

"I'm taking care of her." No one had any idea why Steph had really taken a vacation; just him and Bobby. "So, why is _Helaina_ here? I thought things were over with you two." Les knew Ranger wouldn't reveal anything, but he still had to ask.

"That is none of your concern. Does Stephanie have a new stalker? Is that why she needs protection?" Ranger hadn't been informed of any new stalkers, but he knew they'd probably keep that info from him.

"Look, you had your chance and you blew it. I don't know why and honestly I don't give a fuck anymore. All she wanted was you to admit you had a relationship, any type of relationship. We could all see that you were in love with her; or at least we thought you were. The more I think about it, you just wanted her when it was convenient for you. You used her for distractions. You did what you could to keep her away from Morelli, or at least kept her from committing to him. You fucked with her mind, man. You have no clue how bad you hurt her. If you want any information about Stephanie, then I suggest you try talking to her, but know this. If you ever hurt her again in way, shape or form, you will answer to me. Oh, and per your own rules, I'll be seeing you on the mats at 1700." Lester got up to leave having said more than he wanted.

Ranger just stared at him. Who the fuck does he think he is, calling me to the mats. "And why would that be?"

"You told all of us that if Stephanie got hurt on our watch, there would be Hell to pay. Well, guess what _Cuz_, she got hurt on _your_ watch." With that, Lester walked out. He knew he had pissed Ranger off, but he didn't care.

OoOoOoOo

Lester went and grabbed Stephanie, it was time to head to the Bonds office to pick up files and maybe go pick up some skips.

"How are you doing, Baby?" Les could see a distant look in her eyes.

"I'm fine. How was the meeting?" She knew Lester had stuck around longer than the rest of the guys.

"The meeting was fine. He was fishing for information on you. I didn't give too much away, but I told him he wasn't going to hurt you again. I also told him if he wanted to know anything else, he needed to talk to you. Oh, and I told him I'd see him on the mats at 1500 hours."

Stephanie about spit out her Coke. "You called him to the mats? Les, I don't want you guys fighting over me, please." She knew Les could hold his own against Ranger, but she felt bad about them fighting.

"Beautiful, it was his own rule. The guys and I are just upholding it. I just get to go first." He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand. The pulled up outside the bonds office and Stephanie saw a something else she wasn't ready to deal with. Morelli leaned up against his truck.

"Shit, can this day get any worse?" She squeezed Lester's hand without realizing what she was doing. She sat there staring out her window and didn't realize Les pulled out his phone until she heard him talking.

"Connie, it's Lester…any files for RangeMan or Steph…okay…no, we aren't coming in…Morelli is in the parking lot…I'll check back later."

Lester started the engine and pulled away from the curb. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "Thanks, Les. I'm not ready to talk to him yet, let alone see him."

"No problem, Beautiful. I need to go check on a few accounts, do you want to ride along or go back to the office?"

"As much as I would love to ride around with you all day, I have a _ton _of searches to get done. And I think it is time for me to deal with Ranger. I have a few questions to ask him." She wasn't sure if she wanted to ask him about what she thought she saw this morning or not. But she needed answers.

"Okay, office it is."

The ride back to the office was quiet. Stephanie was lost in her thoughts as to how she was going to handle talking to Ranger and she didn't realize they were in the garage until Lester unbuckled her.

"Do you think you'll be free for a late lunch? I shouldn't be more than a few hours with the accounts."

She looked at him and smiled. "Tell you what, give me a call when you are done and I'll let you know where I'm at on the searches and the talk."

He leaned over and kissed her. It started out as a light kiss on the lips, but when she ran her tongue over his lip, he lost it. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard and deep. He heard her moan and felt her hands slide across his chest. He groaned and fisted his hand in her hair. Finally when the pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and they waited for their breath to return to normal. He looked deep in her eyes and saw what she wasn't saying. He felt the same way, but was just waiting for the right time to tell her. He didn't want her to run off.

"Go. Go take care of the accounts and I'll be here when you get back." She kissed him once more and got out of the SUV. She waved at him and waited for him to leave the garage before she went to the fifth floor.

OoOoOoOo

Stephanie made her way back up to the fifth floor. As she stepped off the elevators, she saw Bobby and Tank talking. When Tank noticed her, they stopped talking. She knew something was up.

She smiled at them and walked over. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Hey Bomber." Bobby put his arm around her shoulders and gave her kiss on her forehead. "How are you?"

"I'm fine guys. I'm not going to break. And, yes, before you wonder anymore, Lester told me about Helaina and her past with Ranger." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Tank's cheek. "Thanks for the concern, guys. But I really am fine."

She have them a finger wave and headed on to her cubicle. Her one search was finished so she started another one. She figured while it was running, it might be the best time to have her talk with Ranger. Better to get it over with before she lost her courage.

Stephanie walked over to Ranger's office and knocked on the closed door. She didn't get an answer right away and was about to go back to her computer when the door opened up.

"Ba…Stephanie, come in."

She stepped into his office, sat down, and heard him lock the door. Guess he doesn't want anyone interrupting us, she thought.

"No, I don't. I think we need to have a talk and get everything out with no interruptions." He smiled at her, knowing she hadn't realized she said that out loud. He picked up his phone and called someone. "I'm not to be disturbed unless it is an absolute emergency." He flipped his phone shut and put it back on his belt.

They sat there staring at each other, neither wanting to go first. Stephanie couldn't take it any longer and broke. She said one word, the only word she could think of at that moment. "Why?"

He sat there for so long, that she wasn't sure he was ever going to respond. When she looked at him, she didn't see what she expected. There was no blank face. He was actually showing his emotions. Hurt, confusion, and something she couldn't read.

After five minutes of silence, she stood up. "Well, this has been a very enlightening conversation, Ranger. If you can't even answer one simple question, then forget it."

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog, Ranger. I don't do commands very well. You should know that." She had her hand on the lock ready to turn it.

"Stephanie. Sit. Down. Now." His teeth were clenched.

She sat back down on the couch and waited.

He stood up and walked to the window and looked out. "I've always been honest with you. I told you from the beginning that I don't do relationships. I told you I'd never give you a ring or children."

"I _never_ asked you for a ring or children. I just asked you to acknowledge that we _did_ have some sort of relationship." She was starting to get pissed.

"No, you never asked, but I know you will want them. Maybe not now, but in the future. It was only a matter of time before you tried to trap me as well." He rubbed his hand across his face. "I'm not the man you think I am. I'm not a hero. I take what I want or need and then I move on. I told you there could never be anything between us except sex." He looked at her and saw her flinch. "That is why I told you to fix it with Morelli."

"Yeah, thanks so much for sending me back to that asshole."

"He is safe for you. He can give you what you deserve." He looked over at her. He really didn't want to hurt her again, but he knew he was going to.

She stared at him in shock and then remembered he didn't know. Yeah, he's so safe…so safe that he hits where it can't be seen.

"What did you just say?" Ranger heard her say something, but it was so quiet.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She really didn't mean to say that out loud. She didn't want anyone else to know yet. "So, does _Helaina_ know you don't do relationship? Or have you admitted to her that you do have some sort of relationship? After all is has been, what 6 years?" His jaw clenched and she saw it. She must have hit a nerve. "Oh, yes. I know all about your Miami fuck buddy. Is that what you were hoping I'd be? Your Trenton fuck buddy?"

He was pissed now. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say, Stephanie. I told you that you and I were done. I can't really do anything about you working here, seems you have my men wrapped around your finger. Just don't expect me to come running every time you get in trouble. I'm taking the entertainment line out of my budget. You know the rules for working here. I don't make exceptions. You will follow the same rules as my men. The first time I catch you not carrying your gun, you are fired. That is one rule the core team cannot fight me on." He almost smiled. He knew she hated carrying her gun. Maybe he could get her out of RangeMan after all. He really didn't want her running into Helaina. He wasn't ready to explain that to anyone yet, especially Stephanie.

Stephanie locked eyes with him to make sure he understood what she was about to tell him. She was fuming but was determined not to break down. "I will be carrying my gun at all times, _Boss_. Make no mistake. Things in my life are about to change. I will _not_ be entertainment to anyone any longer." She stood up and made her way to the door. She heard him sigh as she started to walk out. "Oh, one more thing, _Ranger_. You might want to explain to Helaina why you lied to her. She seemed to be under the impression that Ella was the only female at RangeMan." As she shut his door, she heard a crash in his office. Guess he didn't like the fact that she had already talked to Helaina.

OoOoOoOo

The next couple of hours, Stephanie sat at her desk running searches. She was almost done when Bobby stopped by. "Hey, Bomber. Can I interest you in lunch?"

She didn't realize how late it was. Her mind had been on other things. "Hey, Bobby. I'm actually waiting for Lester to call about lunch. But, I did want to talk to you and Tank about something if you have a few minutes."

"Sure, come one. Let's go find Tank."

OoOoOoOo


	13. Chapter 13

_Surprise! Here's an additional chapter ;) Since I'm so far off my posting schedule, I'm giving you to two chapters today! Enjoy and let me know._

Stephanie and Bobby walked over to Tank's office. He was on the phone but motioned for them to come in. They walked in; Bobby shut the door and joined Stephanie on the couch.

"Bombshell. Bobby. What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you and Bobby about some things that have been on my mind. I'd like you to hear me out before you talk, okay?" She didn't want any interruptions or she might change her mind.

Tank and Bobby both nodded their heads.

"I'm ready for a change. I want you guys and Les to help me get the training that I know I need. I want to be comfortable with my gun. I know that if I'm going to still work here, I have to carry it. I don't have a problem carrying it anymore, but I want to know how to use it. I also want to get in shape. I'm tired of being the joke at the police station. I'm tired of everyone betting on me. I also want to learn some takedown moves. I know you guys have offered before, but now I'm serious. I want and _need_ to do this. Are you guys still willing to help?" She knew it had been over a year since they offered, but she hoped the offer still stood.

"One question, Bomber. Why now? What has changed that you want to do this now?" Bobby knew he was going to help, but he wanted to know what changed her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she knew that was coming. "Two weeks ago, Bobby. That is what changed my mind."

He looked at her as the image flooded his mind. Tank looked at her and was about to ask something, but he saw Bobby tense up. "Steph, not that it matters, because I am going to help you, but was that the first time?"

She shook her head no and saw the anger in his eyes. She'd never seen him look like that before. "Third."

"Someone want to fill me in on what I'm missing before my mind continues on the path it is on?" Tanks mind was already starting to put pieces together and he didn't like the picture he was drawing.

Stephanie took another deep breath; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Tank, I'll tell you everything, because you deserve to know. But, I won't do it here. And, what I do tell you has to stay between us. You cannot tell Ranger or Lula. Promise me that, please?" She saw his slight nod and knew he'd keep her secret.

All the sudden her phone started ringing, playing "I'm too sexy". She had to laugh as she looked at the display. She flipped it open to answer it. "Have you been playing with my ring tones?"

"Only one Baby." He was laughing on the other end. He hadn't told her he changed the ring tone.

"Well, I guess it fits. Where are you?" She was really missing Lester. She had spent every minute with him for two weeks and today was the first day that they weren't together.

"I'm getting ready to pull in downstairs. Up for lunch?"

"Yes, but we are going to have company. I asked Tank and Bobby to help me train and I think I owe them the whole story, but I don't want to tell them here."

He was glad she had asked them. He knew they wouldn't let her down. "Okay, come on down and we can head out."

Before she closed the phone, Bobby and Tank were already at the door. "Did someone say lunch?" Bobby was acting like a little kid in a candy store.

They headed down to the garage. Bobby and Tank took one of the SUV's while Steph climbed in with Lester. They agreed to go to the little diner down the street. She didn't want to go to Pino's since all the cops hung out there and she didn't want to risk running into Joe with what she was going to tell the guys.

Once they had lunch ordered, Stephanie began telling the story of Joe and Ranger to Tank and Bobby. She told them why she wanted the training and why she was ready to make changes in her life. The whole time, Lester held her hand and squeezed it when she started to get upset. She saw anger and fury in the guys eyes as she told them. She apologized for keeping things from them, but explained why she thought she had to. They understood, but warned her against keeping anything from them again. In the end, they agreed that her training would start the next morning.

OoOoOoOo

Steph sat in her cubicle working on searches. She had totally lost track of time and was startled when she felt hands on her shoulders. Looking up behind her, she saw Lester as he leaned down to kiss her. "Where are you going to be when I'm done, Baby?" He saw the confusion in her eyes. "It is time for me to head to the gym."

"Oh." She really didn't want him to do this, but knew that nothing she said would keep him away. "I saw the sign-up sheet. Looked to me like most of the guys had signed up to take their turn with Ranger." There was a sheet taped to the inside of the elevator that had Lester, Bobby, Tank, Ram, Vince, Cal, Hal, Junior, Hector, Binkie and another name she didn't recognize. "Why are all the guys doing this? Are they looking to get fired?"

Lester pulled her out of her chair and took her hand. "Come with me for a minute, please." They walked down the corridor to the first conference room. He opened the door and to her surprise all the men were there. "Gentlemen, Steph wants to know why we are all doing this. Anyone care to explain? I've tried, but it isn't working.

Hal stepped forward and spoke first. "Bomber, when you first started here, we all thought Ranger had lost his mind. Why on earth would he hire a female? Why in hell would he ask us to protect and guard said female? But then, we got to know you and we all fell in love with you. You made us all a family. One of his "rules" was that if you got hurt on anyone's watch, he would see them on the mats. Well, we don't know what happened exactly, we all know _he_ hurt you. I don't care if you are seeing him, Lester, Morelli, or some other man…_no one_ gets away with hurting you. That is why I'm doing this."

Stephanie stood there in shock; she had never heard Hal speak more than a few words at once. The rest of the guys all took their turn and pretty much told her the same thing. She was one of them and they'd all do what they could to protect her.

There was one guy she didn't recognize in the back. His eyes locked with Lester's and she saw Les nod his head slightly. They guy stepped up and cleared his throat. "Stephanie, I'm Hawk. You don't know me, but I know a lot about you." He saw her confused look so he went on. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it. "I've known about you for years, heard things from Ranger, Les, Bobby, and Tank. All the guys were taken with you right from the start. I know about the situation and I'm here to 'help out'. The guys called me last week and told me what happened. I flew up here right away, not wanting to miss my chance to kick his ass. If what I've heard is true, and I'm sure it is, then he deserves to have his ass kicked multiple times. I hope when this is done, that you and I can sit down and talk. I'd like to get to know you."

Shit, she thought. I don't want to get to know anyone else. I just started this with Lester, I don't need more.

They all laughed and she realized she had been thinking out loud.

"Not to worry, I'm not going to try to steal you away from Lester. I just want to get to know you, that's all."

As the guys started to leave the conference room, they all stopped by and gave her a hug. Lester was the last one in the room. He walked over to her and pulled her to him kissing her hard. "Where are you going to be when I'm done?"

"I'll be on four. I don't want to watch. Just don't get hurt too much, please?" She kissed him again and hugged him tight. She watched him walk out the door and knew he would be hurt when she saw him again.

OoOoOoOo

_Sorry so short. The next chapter will be the mats. Helaina will be explained soon. Thanks for all the reviews!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to the few who have reviewed the last few chapters. I'll try posting a chapter each day this week. Sorry this one is so short, but this was all I had written when i first wrote this. Enjoy! Sadly, they are not mine and I'm making no money off these stories._

_**RPOV**_

I walked into the gym at exactly 1700 hours. I looked around to see Lester, Bobby, Tank, Ram, Vince, Cal, Hal, Junior, Hector, Binkie, and Hawk. Hawk? What the fuck is he doing here? He has nothing to do with this. I guess he heard that there was a "Kick Ranger's ass" seminar in town and he wants a piece of me too. I know I deserve it. I'd do it to any of them if Babe got hurt on their shifts and they know it. I bet I can expect another ass kicking from Lester, Tank, and Bobby when they find out the rest of the story.

I walked over and took off my shirt and started stretching. Lester did they same but he never said anything. I just hope my Babe isn't upstairs watching the monitor. She doesn't need to see any of this. We stretched for five minutes and then I nodded to the mats. Lester jumped up and headed over. We shook hands and then started circling each other. I didn't feel I deserved to be the one to throw the first punch. Finally Lester threw one. I blocked it, but didn't see the next one coming; my concentration hasn't been the best lately. We went back and forth, both landing punches and kicks for about 45 minutes. Lester took a swipe at my legs and I went down. He was straddling me and hand his right hand pulled back ready to punch me.

"She's _mine_ now. If you _ever_ hurt her again, I _will_ kill you. I don't care that you are family or my boss. _Stephanie _comes first with me. You are nothing but a coward." Then he hit me one last time and got up.

I lay there for a minute taking in his words. He was right. I am a coward. I never told her how I really felt about her and now it is too late. I always thought that we'd be together no matter what, but I now know I was wrong. My Babe is no longer mine. How did I fuck things up this much? Would she ever forgive me and become my friend again? I need my best friend to help me through this.

I stood up and grabbed some water. When I looked back at the mat, Tank was there. Fuck, here we go again. I went around with all of them. Bobby was the next to last one. He wanted to be sure to take care of the others injuries first. I would have placed him last, but I guess Hawk wanted to be last. I am getting exhausted, but I have to keep going.

"Hawk, what do I owe the pleasure of you being here to kick my ass?"

He looked at me while circling the mat. "When my little brother called to tell me that you fucked up, I couldn't believe it. The Great Manoso doesn't fuck up. Then he told me what you did and how hurt she was. I knew there had to be a reason, so I did some checking around on my own. I know the whole story, but I've not told anyone yet. I figure it will all be out soon, but I wanted my chance to hurt you before the rest find out, because believe me, when they find out the whole truth, you will be lucky to get out with your life. They love her man. They would all lay down their life to keep her safe and happy. Especially my brother."

I was trying to figure out if he really knew the whole story was just bullshitting me; I didn't see the punch. When I came to, Bobby was standing over me with a shit-eating grin on his face. No one had every knocked me out before.

"Tank, help me get him to the infirmary. I need to check his injuries."

As they walked me to the infirmary, I could already tell I had some broken rips. My right wrist was sore, so it was probably broken as well. Bobby did a full work up on me and gave me the news.

"Well, you have 3 broken ribs, your right wrist is fractured, and you have three broken fingers on your right hand and two on your left. You are going to need stitches on your left cheek and you are going to be sore for the next few days. You took quite a beating out there, Ranger." He stared at me for a minute and started the stitches. "So, you want to tell me what Hawk was talking about? What is the rest of the story?"

"Brown, don't start."

"You might as well tell, because if there _is_ more to this, you know we are all going to find out. And, if it is going to hurt her more, you know this will happen again."

I knew he was right, but I just can't tell him. I need to figure out how to tell my Babe. I need her to at least be my best friend again. I need her help through this, she has always been my calm.

I got fixed up and headed up to my apartment. When I walked in, it was quiet. Helaina was asleep on the bed and all I could do was imagine it was my Babe curled up there. I took a shower and put on my silk boxers. I looked at my bed, but I couldn't do it…not tonight. I grabbed my pillow and headed out to the couch. My last thought was when will I awake from this nightmare?

OoOoOoOo


	15. Chapter 15

Lester walked into his apartment around six. He was sore and knew how he looked. He just hoped that Stephanie wouldn't yell at him too much. He stopped in the kitchen to get a bottle of water when he noticed the note on the counter. He took a drink and picked up the note. He saw the outside said _Lester_ and it was in her writing. He suddenly had an increased heart rate. He hoped she wasn't leaving him for fighting Ranger; maybe she did still love him. Slowly he opened the note and read:

_When I look into your eyes, I see nothing but the loving tenderness and care that comes from you and only you. _

_When I kiss your lips, I feel the love surge through my body and I never want it to go away. _

_When I hold your hand, I sense a passion inside you that is made for me and only me. _

_When you hold me close, I close my eyes and wish that the moment would never end. _

_I know that all those things you do for me have a hidden meaning and I know that they are made just for me and only me. _

_I know you are the only one for me and I am the only one for you._

_For forever and always I will be with you. _

He read the poem over and over. How did he get to be so lucky? He never thought he'd have a chance with such a beautiful woman. He read the poem one more time and then re-folded it and tucked it in his wallet. He would carry it with him to be able to read when he needed or wanted to. That one little poem meant the world to him and he would cherish it always.

He put the water back in the fridge and set out to find his Beautiful. He found her curled up in bed asleep. He decided to take a hot shower to ease the tension in his body. He was starting to get sore and knew the hot water would help. When he was done, he dried off and set out to fix dinner for him and Stephanie. He wanted to make something special for her.

When dinner was done, he set the table for two. He also put two candles and wine glasses in the center. He put on some classical music and then went to wake up Stephanie. He lay down next to her and started rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He kissed her neck softly and heard her start to moan. She rolled over on her back, opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Mmm, hey." She could see the bruises on his face, but didn't say anything. She knew why he did what he did and she didn't want him to feel bad.

"Time to wake up, Baby. I have dinner prepared, why don't you go take a shower and get dressed. But don't take too long." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Now, go. I'm hungry."

"I'll try to make it fast." She slid out of bed and took off for the bathroom. When she was in the shower, Lester took the time to get some clothes for her; a black dress with a halter style top and an empire waist, hitting two inches above the knee. He knew she'd look stunning in it. He hung the dress up on the back of the bathroom door and left to get himself dressed.

He chose an olive green silk shirt and black slacks for himself. He knew she loved when he wore olive green and he wanted her to be happy tonight. As he finished buttoning the last button, he heard the bathroom door start to open. He hadn't realized that he had taken so long. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"You look…amazing…no, that isn't right…stunning…damn, I can't find the right words. You take my breath away, Beautiful." He stood there not able to look away. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen.

"You look pretty delicious yourself. I love that color on you. It really brings out your eyes." She stepped closer to him as he held out his hand. She ran her fingers down his jaw line, examining his bruises. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, then pulled her tight to him. They held each other for a few minutes before her stomach growled.

"Let's go, Baby. We need to feed the beast." He led her to the kitchen and heard her gasp in surprise. "I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted to show you how special you are to me." He pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit down. He took the food out of the oven and was delighted that it was still hot. He served her Chicken Alfredo, steamed veggies, and baked potatoes. He poured wine in their glasses and then sat down himself.

"Les, this is wonderful. Thank you. I know I've told you before, but thank you for all that you have done for me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come by that day. I owe my life to you." He reached across the table and wiped away a tear.

"Shh, I will always be there for you. I will always be by your side, no matter what. Nothing and no one is going to separate us if we don't want it. Now, let's eat. I'm taking you dancing when we are done."

They finished their dinner in comfortable silence. Each just staring in the other's eyes seeing the love and trust. After dinner, Lester cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. Stephanie noticed that all the furniture in the living room had been pushed against the walls. "Les, why is the furniture…" He took her hand cutting off her sentence. He led her to the middle of the living room, took the remote, and pointed it at the stereo. He pulled her into his arms and started dancing to the song. She had heard the song before, but had never paid attention to it. This time, she did as they stared into each other's eyes.

_Our love is unconditional  
We knew it from the start  
I see it in your eyes  
You can feel it from my heart  
From here on after  
Lets stay the way we are right now  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a life time will allow_

He can see the love she has for him every time he looks in her eyes. She can't hide her feelings, and for that, he is grateful. He doesn't want to change anything about her. He has loved her since the day he met her.

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world you'll never find  
A love as true as mine_

He would do anything to make her dreams come true. He would give her the world if he could. She already has his heart and he never wants it back.

_You will always be the miracle  
That makes my life complete  
And as long as theres a breath in me  
I'll make yours just as sweet  
As we look into the future  
It's as far as we can see  
So lets make each tomorrow  
Be the best that it can be_

Before her, he was just living. He lives and breathes for her; because of her. He looks forward to a bright and beautiful future because of her. As long as she is in his life, he feels fulfilled.

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world you'll never find  
A love as true as mine_

He has never loved anyone like he loves her. He feels that she is his soul mate. He thought he knew love before, but never like this.

_And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm_

He has been more open and honest with her than with anyone else in his life. He knows no matter what is thrown at them; together, they will get through it. Their love is strong enough.

_In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine  
A love as true as mine_

He knows no one will ever love her like he does. And he knows no one will ever love him like her. No one.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you, Stephanie Michelle Plum."

She looked up at him, startled by his confession. He saw the slight fear in her eyes. "Steph, I don't want you to tell me that you love me. Not right now. Now isn't right for you, I know that. But I couldn't go one more day of not telling you. I need you to know how I feel. I love you and I have for a very long time. I'm in love with you. I love holding you, I love kissing you, I love hugging you, I love being around you. I can't stand when we are apart for more than a few hours." He saw the tears in her eyes. "Damn. Steph, please don't cry. I didn't tell you those things to make you cry."

She looked up at him and smiled. "These are happy tears. No one has ever told me such wonderful things." She leaned into him and kissed him with all she had in her. She wanted him to know just how much his words meant to her. She knew she couldn't fight her feelings, but she wasn't ready to say them just yet.

They danced for a few more hours, just holding each other. She couldn't stifle a yawn and Lester noticed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the bedroom. He helped her get undressed and walked her into the bathroom. While she took care of nature, he went to turn off the stereo and blow out the candles. When he got back to the bedroom, she was just starting to crawl into bed. "I'll be right there, Beautiful." He walked to the bathroom, took care of his business and then crawled in bed with her. He reached and pulled her back to him, keeping his arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Good night, Baby. I love you."

"Good night, Lester. Thank you for a wonderful night."

He heard her breathing even out in just a matter of minutes. Once she was asleep, he fell into a sound dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOo

_Please review this and let me know what you think. The song is "I Cross My Heart" by George Strait. I promise the next chapter will give some insight as to what's going on with Ranger and who Helaina is._


	16. Chapter 16

_Sadly, they are not mine! Thank you for the reviews... two more chapters coming up in a moment... sorry these are late!_

_OoOoOo_

Two days after the guys called him to the mats, Ranger knew it was time to come clean with Stephanie. He just hoped she wouldn't shut him out of her life forever. However, he knew he couldn't blame her if he did. She would see this as the ultimate hurt and betrayal. He never meant for this to happen. Now he just had to find a way to make her see that. He hoped that in time, she would forgive him. He was going to catch her after the morning meeting, but she wasn't there.

"Santos." Ranger knew that if anyone knew where she was, Lester would.

"Ranger." Lester could play the one word game as well.

"I need to speak with Stephanie. Do you know where she is?" He hated that he had to ask one of his employees where she was.

"Why? She is no longer your concern."

"Santos, I need to talk to her. I need to explain a few things to her. Where is she?" Ranger was trying to control his temper, but he'd never been able to control anything when it came to Stephanie.

"Look, I don't know what type of bullshit you are trying to pull, but leave her alone. You hurt her enough. She is just finally starting to heal from all the pain you and Morelli caused her. Leave. Her. Alone." Lester was getting in Ranger's face. He didn't want Ranger talking to Steph, he knew that would cause her pain and he promised her he'd keep as much pain away as he could.

Bobby walked down the hall towards Ranger and Lester. "Santos, your woman just called said she's hanging out with Connie and Lula for a little bit and she'll see you at lunch."

Lester growled at Bobby, but he couldn't be mad at him, he didn't know that he was trying to keep her location private.

"Never mind, Santos." Ranger stormed out of the building before Les could stop him.

OoOoOoOo

Ranger pulled up outside the bonds office and saw Stephanie sitting on the couch. God, she is beautiful, he thought to himself. He angled out of the Turbo and walked in. "Ladies." He looked over at Steph and slightly smiled. "Can I talk to you outside?"

'No, I have nothing to say to you." She grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll see you two later. I have other places to be." She walked out the door and Ranger followed her.

"Steph, please. I need to talk to you. _Please_."

She spun around on him and glared. "Why? Why now? What the hell is suddenly so important that now you want to talk?"

"Stephanie." He knew he had her attention. He never calls her that unless he means business.

"Fine, but not here. Not here, not RangeMan, not my apartment, not somewhere public. You drive and I'll follow you." She pulled on her helmet and hopped on her Ducati. Well, Lester's Ducati, but he let her borrow it. It was just sitting at the house not getting any use, so she talked him into loading in the truck so she could drive it to keep it in shape. She loved that thing.

She followed Ranger to a secluded park that was rarely used. There was no play equipment, just benches and a water fountain. She thought it looked nice and serene, a nice place for a picnic. She made a mental note to remember how to get here.

"Steph, I have some things that I need to tell you. Please, just listen to me. I know you are going to be pissed in the end and there is nothing I can do about it. But please, hear me out and don't run. Please?" He saw her nod her head that she had heard him. "I met Helaina when the guys and I started RangeMan Miami. She was a waitress at one of the bars we frequented to relax and unwind. She and I only had a sexual relationship. Nothing more. I've told you that my life doesn't lend itself to relationships and it doesn't. Not a normal relationship anyway. I've told you that I love you in my own way, and that is true. But you might have misunderstood what that meant. I love you the only way I know how; with my whole heart. I was ready for our someday, ready to try a relationship with you as long as you knew the risks." He looked at her and saw the threatened tears. He knew that the next few sentences would make the tears fall, but they wouldn't be happy tears, they would be tears of anger, hate, and disgust. "Steph, four months ago, when I went to Miami, I went there to tell Helaina things were over for good. There couldn't be anymore meetings between her and I…not after that night. I came back here to you the next day. I went to your place and found you had another run in with a skip, so I took you to my place. I made a move on you that night and you didn't resist. I knew then that I had made the right decision with Helaina that things had to end with her."

"You had sex with me less than twenty-four hours after you fucked her? How the hell could you do that to me? Huh? Were you thinking of her the entire time you were with me?" The tears were falling nonstop now. "Why did you bring her here? To flaunt it in my face that I wasn't good enough for you? That you can do a relationship as long as it isn't with me? Fuck you, Ranger." She got up to leave but was stopped in her tracks.

"Steph, I brought her here because she is four months pregnant; I found out three weeks ago. It's my child. We are getting married."

Without thinking, she turned around and slapped him hard across his face. She ran for the bike and slammed her helmet on. She tore out of the parking lot not looking back. She had to get out of there. She pulled over on the side of the road a few miles away and pulled out her cell phone. She needed him, needed to make sense of things. He told her he'd meet her at her apartment.

OoOoOoOo

She heard the locks tumble on her door and she knew it was him. She looked up and ran into his waiting arms. He held her tight and whispered soothing things in Spanish in her ear. He ran his hands up and down her back and let her cry until she was done. He carried her over to the couch, sat down, and pulled her onto his lap. He brushed her tears away and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you." She laid her head against his shoulder and relished the feel of his arms around her.

"Beautiful, don't be sorry. I told you, I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'm glad you called me." He hugged her tight to him. He wanted to know what had upset her so much, but he didn't want to push. He knew he had to do with Ranger and possibly Helaina. "Baby, if and when you are ready to talk about it, I'll listen. But I'm not going to push you."

She sat up in his lap and turned to face him, straddling his lap. "Les, what is so wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then why is it he can do a relationship with someone else, but he couldn't do one with me?" She saw the confused look in his eyes and she didn't want to hurt him. "Les, you know what he told me when I first met him. Well, it seems that he _does_ do relationships. He and Helaina have one and it is more than her being a fuck buddy. She is four months pregnant and they are getting married." She saw his blank face go into place. "Please, Lester. Don't shut me out like that."

"Baby, I'm not shutting you out. I would never shut you out. I'm just trying to control the anger I feel at him right now. He told you all this?"

"Yes, he took me to a little park to talk. Told me that he went to Miami four months ago to finally end it with her, slept with her one more time and then came back home the next day. That was the third and final time I had sex with him. He slept with me less than twenty-four hours after sleeping with her. Then he said that he found out just before he went to Miami this last time. He must have found out before he had his _talk_ with me."

"What did you do when you found out?" He knew her and he knew she wouldn't walk away without doing something.

"I slapped him and then took off on the Ducati, called you and came here." She slid off his lap, stretched and looked at him. "I need a nap. I'm exhausted. Will you lay with me or do you need to get back to the office?"

He stood up and led her to the bedroom. "I'm off for the rest of the day. I told Tank I'd see him in the morning when you called. Let's go nap." He lay down and pulled her into him, slipped the covers over them and his arm around her. Once her breathing evened out, he fell asleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

_Everyone except for Hawk belongs to JE! NOT Morelli Friendly!_

_OoOoOoOo_

Three weeks had gone by and Stephanie had not run into Ranger. She thought maybe he and Helaina had gone back to Miami, but Lester told her they were still around. She had been training with the guys as much as she could. It helped her self-esteem but also kept her mind off things. Tank was working on the hand to hand with her, Bobby was working on the exercise; he'd set up a full weeks worth of training. Lester and Vince took turns working on the guns with her. Stephanie had pushed herself, but she was up to running 6 miles a day without pain, exhaustion or complaining. Even the nights her and Lester stayed at the house, they got up and ran in the morning. She was no longer afraid to use her gun and had become quite efficient with it. She rarely missed her target anymore. Tank was pleasantly surprised with her hand to hand combat. She had been able to take him down once, and that was not an easy thing to do. He brought in Hal, Cal, Junior, Hawk, Binkie, Ram and Zero to spar with her. She was able to get out of most holds they put her in and she had taken down Ram, Zero and Binkie. They were all impressed with her skills and even more impressed that she had wanted to do this herself.

Before Hawk left, he wanted a chance to sit down and talk with Stephanie. He wanted to talk to the woman who stole his brother's heart. She hadn't realized that he was Lester's brother, but she should have noticed the resemblance. He told her a few things about Lester that she didn't know. He explained to her the reason Lester had turned into a playboy for a while. He had been engaged at one time, but the morning of the wedding, she left him for his best friend who was also supposed to be his best man. He didn't know that she'd been sleeping with this friend on the side. That really hurt him and turned him off committing to one woman. So, he decided to be a playboy and a flirt. Hawk said that shortly after Les met Stephanie, he started to tame his wild ways. Hmm, go figure!

They decided to go out and celebrate one night. They were celebrating Stephanie's success and Hawk's last night. They hit a local bar and dance club. Every off duty RangeMan was there with their dates. Hal had asked Connie to be his date, and she accepted. They all danced, drank, and had a good time. It was late, and the ladies were all getting tired. They decided to call it a night. Lester and Stephanie headed back to the house for the night. After they showered, they crawled in bed and comfortable.

"Steph, I have a question for you and I don't want you to freak out and run, okay?" She tensed up and know he felt it. He started rubbing his hands up and down her arms to comfort her. "Beautiful, we have spent so much time together the last six weeks. More time than I've spent with anyone in a very, very long time." He kissed her neck and continued to rub her arms.

"Les, I…."

"Shh. Steph, let me talk for a moment please? Just listen, okay."

She nodded her head but hoped like hell he wasn't going to tell her it was time for her to go back to her apartment. As much as she love her independence, she don't want to be alone.

"I've enjoyed every moment spent with you. I love holding you all night and waking up to your beautiful face. I don't think I can sleep anymore without you in my arms. Will you please move in with me? I know it is a big step for you, but we are already living together pretty much. We only go to your apartment to check your mail and messages. We stay there maybe once a week. What do you say?"

She closed my eyes and leaned back into him as much as she could. She took his arms and wrapped them around her. She couldn't believe that he really wanted her to move in with him for good. He wasn't sending her back to my apartment. "Les, what happens when you don't want me around anymore? I mean, things have been great between us, so I figure I'll screw up soon and you'll get pissed and not want to see my anymore."

She couldn't finish my thoughts because she was flipped over so fast, it made her head spin. He took her face in his hands and made sure she was looking in his eyes. "You are not going to screw things up. I'm not going to send you away. I want you with me, always. I love you, Steph. I've not told anyone that in a very long time. I want you here. Please say you will at least think about it." He kissed her lips so gently then she heard him whisper _please_.

"I don't have to think about it. I don't have much left at my apartment to move. Most of my stuff is here with a few uniforms at Haywood. I can have my place cleared the next time I go there." She saw the look of joy, surprise and happiness in his eyes. He really did want this. "Will you go to dinner at my parents with me Sunday? I want to ask my grandmother if she wants my apartment."

"Will you protect me?" She could feel his body shaking with laughter. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, I will protect you from a little old lady."

OoOoOoOo

Sunday morning came and Stephanie and Lester headed to Trenton. Les needed to stop off at the office, so they took separate vehicles. Stephanie was going to clean her apartment and get it ready for her grandma. Lester was going to stop by when he was done at the office and they would head to her parents house together. Stephanie promised to call him a few times to let him know she was okay.

Stephanie had the rest of her stuff boxed up and was taking boxes down to her car. She opened her door to take the last box down and there was Joe in the hallway. She stepped back and tried to kick the door shut, but Joe stepped forward. "Cupcake, what are you doing? Where are you taking that box?"

"You need to leave, Joe. You are not welcome here." Stephanie had a flash back to the last time he was there.

"Come on, Steph. You and I have unfinished business. Where are going? You aren't living here anymore, you aren't living with me, where you belong. Don't tell me you are living with Manoso." Every word Joe said was louder than the last. He backed her into her apartment and locked her door.

"Joe, this is none of your business. You need to leave," she said, trying not to panic.

He took the box in her hands and threw it towards the kitchen. He backhanded her hard across the face. She felt for her gun that was usually in her waistband at the small of her back. It wasn't there; she forgot she put it on the coffee table in the living room. "Joe, you no longer have a right to be here. I don't want to see you, you need to leave…now!"

He hit her again and she tried to sweep his legs like Tank had shown her, but he backed up. She just missed his legs. He saw what she was trying to do. "Cupcake, do you really think you can take me? Well, I know you can take me, but not that way. But, I will show you just how you can take me." He reached down and tore her tank top off her.

"Joe, no. Don't do this. This isn't you, Joe. Please stop." She was starting to freak out. She wanted her gun, but she couldn't get to it.

"Steph. I know you are nothing but a whore. Come on, why else would all Manoso's goons be protecting you? Only so they can sleep with you. How many do you do at a time, two…three? Well, now you can do just me."

She got to her feet and backed up into the living room. Her feet hit the couch as he reached out to her. He pulled her hair bringing her head towards him. She used her hands and raked her nails down his face as she had been shown. He screamed and let go of her for a second. She ran around the couch, but just as she was reaching for the gun, he tackled her. Joe had her on the floor and was reaching to undo her shorts. His pants were undone and down already. Just as he got her shorts down, she reached her gun.

"Joseph Morelli, stop. Please, Joe. Don't do this. Not this way. You don't want this and neither do I. Joe, noooooooooooooooooooo."

Just as he was about to enter her, shots rang out and everything went black.

OoOoOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

_**Character death in this chapter!**_

_All the good ones belong to JE!_

_OoOoOoOo_

_**LPOV**_

I was watching the monitors, such a boring job. I'd rather be riding around with Steph. I can't believe she actually said yes to moving in with me. What I really can't believe is she is giving up her apartment. Sure, it is to her grandmother, but still. She is giving it up to move in with me! I was on cloud nine. Little did I know I was about to crash back down to earth.

"Control Room, Santos."

"Les, it's Zero. You need to meet us at the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" I knew in my heart it was Stephanie.

"Bombshells hurt man. Just meet us there."

Zero hung up and I ran out of the building. Luckily Bobby was watching monitors with me, otherwise there would have been no one watching them.

I raced to the hospital. I had no idea what was wrong. Why does my heart feel like it is about to stop? I feel like I can't breathe. I found Zero and Manny in the waiting area. I ran up to them looking for answers.

"What the hell? What is going on?" God my heart is racing.

Zero spoke first. "We were driving by to check on Steph, we knew she was cleaning out her apartment. We stopped to see if she needed any help with boxes or stuff. When we got to the second floor, we heard yelling and then gun shots and we raced to her door. When we got in, she was in the living room on the floor naked, passed out. Joe Morelli was on the floor next to her." I felt my temper rising, I was going to kill him for hurting her again.

"Where is he?"

"Morgue."

It took me a minute to comprehend what he said. "Morgue? What do you mean?"

"Bombshell shot him in the heart and chest. Most likely died immediately." Zero looked lost.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Steph shot and killed Morelli. Oh God, she is going to be devastated when she finds out. She hates killing people, even if it were to save someone else's life.

A nurse came walking down the hall. "I'm looking for the family of Stephanie Plum."

I stepped forward. "I'm her boyfriend. We are all her family." Last I knew, Ranger still had Steph's medical POA. He made sure he has POA for all employees.

The nurse looked at me. "Are you Lester?"

"Yes, Lester Santos. Can I see her?" I was so afraid she'd say no, that only her family and Ranger could see her.

"Yes, Mr. Santos. Ms. Plum is awake and has been asking for you. I need to warn you though, she has some bruises." The nurse showed me to Steph's room.

I stood outside the door for a minute trying to collect my thoughts and calm my nerves. I didn't want her to think I was upset with her. I was upset with myself for not going with her or asking one of the guys to go with her. Hal was off today, I should have asked him to accompany her. I took a deep breath and opened her door. I immediately saw the bruise on her cheek. He fucking hit her again. I couldn't believe it. I walked over to her bed, lay down next to her, and pulled her into me. I needed to hold her. As soon as I touched her, her tears started.

"Shh, Baby. I'm here. I'm here." I held her tight to me, letting her know I was there for her.

"Lester. I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to show up. I didn't know he was on the other side of the door. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him. I'm sorry. He was trying to rape me. I told him no. I told him to leave, he wouldn't listen. I had to stop him. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." She was crying and clinging to me. How could she think I would hate her? Does she still not know what I've done? Does she still not know this wasn't her fault?

"Shh. Baby, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You are safe. He's not going to touch you again." I wasn't sure if she remembered what happened or not. I didn't want to say anything just in case she didn't.

"Les, is he dead? Did I kill him? I remember grabbing my gun, but then it all went black. Oh god, I'm going to go to jail."

"Steph, you are not going to go to jail. That is not going to happen. I will protect you. We will make sure everyone knows it was self-defense. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise, Beautiful." I kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears.

"So I did kill him? He won't ever hit me again?" God I wish I could take away all her pain.

"Yes, Baby. You killed him. I'm so sorry. I wish you hadn't had to do that. I know you cared for him."

"No, I cared for the Joe I knew. I didn't know this Joe. He was not the same. He changed." She suddenly realized that she never called me. "Les, how did I get here? How did you know?"

"Steph, Zero and Manny were stopping by your apartment to see if you needed help with boxes when they heard screaming and then the gun shots. They called me and brought you here. They are still outside in the waiting room. They couldn't leave until they knew you were going to be okay."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ranger walked in with Zero. Manny stood outside the door guarding her. Ranger and Zero walked over to the bed and I saw the glare, but I wasn't moving. He lost his chance and there was no way Hell I was leaving her side.

"Zero, thank you. Thank you for saving my life." Stephanie reached up to give him a hug as he came around to the other side of the bed. I heard her whisper _Thank you_ again.

"Bombshell, I didn't save your life sweetie. You did that all on your own. I'm proud of you. I'm not proud of the circumstances, but proud that you did what you had to do. I only wish we had gotten there sooner."

Steph looked up and saw Ranger standing at the foot of the bed. "Ranger, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see that you were fine. If there is anything you want or need…" Ranger was stepping closer to the bed.

"Ranger, if there is something Steph needs or wants, _I_ will be the one to get it for her." He needs to just back off right now. He is not going to be _Batman_ for her anymore.

"Guys, I just want to get out of here, so Ranger, can you please leave? Zero, thank you again." Ranger and Zero left. I want to get Steph back to the house as soon as possible. I know she hates hospitals and there isn't really a reason for her to be here.

"Steph, I'm going to go see about discharge papers. Then I'd like to take you back to the house if that is okay with you." I leaned down and gave her another kiss. "I'm so glad you are okay. I can't loose you."

I got her discharge papers, got her dressed, and out to the truck. I took her straight to the house. We didn't need to go anywhere else. On the way, she fell asleep so I called my Momma.

"Hola"

"Hi Momma. I need your help, please."

"What is wrong, Lester? Are you and Stephanie okay?"

"No, Momma. Steph's been hurt. I don't want to get into it on the phone. Can you please fix some dinner and bring it to the house? Something special and some dessert as well."

"Of course, hijo. I will fix something and bring it over in a little bit. Take care of her, Lester. I'll be over soon."

When we got to the house, I carried Steph up to the bed, laid her down, and covered her up. She was exhausted and she needed to sleep. I had Zero and Manny go back to the apartment to get her stuff. I called her father to let him know that something came up and we wouldn't be making it for dinner. He knew something was up. I knew it would be all over the 'Burg soon, so I went ahead and told Frank. He was pissed at what had happened and promised he'd call Stephanie tomorrow and come see her. He said he'd take care of Ellen and dinner. I didn't tell him about the apartment going to Mrs. Mazur.


	19. Chapter 19

_Usual disclaimer... if you know them, they aren't mine. This is a super short chapter, but it had to be done. I'll have another one for you tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming!_

Stephanie woke up a few hours later. She could hear Lester, Manny, and Zero downstairs. She got up and went downstairs. Lester saw her coming and went to meet her. He gave her a hug and a kiss when she reached the last step. "How are you doing, Baby?"

"I'm okay, I think. Just one nightmare. Thank you for bringing me here." She hugged him tight and just breathed him in.

"Hey, Steph. I hope you don't mind that Manny and I stopped by." Zero was looking real nervous.

"No, I'm glad you guys are here. I wanted to thank you both for saving me." She walked over and gave each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate it."

"We didn't do anything, Steph. You did it all; we just took you to the hospital to make sure you were okay." Manny was upset they had been a few minutes late. If only they hadn't taken the elevator, but the stairs instead.

"Hey, can I get you anything to eat or drink? Momma stopped by while you were sleeping and she dropped off dinner. Homemade Lasagna and she made a German Chocolate Cake."

Stephanie started to moan and drool. She loved Lia's German Chocolate Cake. "Can I have the cake first?"

"Go sit, I'll bring you some. You bozos want anything?" Lester wanted the guys to leave, but knew they wanted to talk to Stephanie. He couldn't blame them; he remembered many times when he had found her that he wanted to talk to her himself to make sure she really was oaky.

Stephanie's phone started to ring. She didn't look at the display, she just answered it. "Hello?"

"Babe."

"Ranger. Don't call me that. What do you need?"

"You. I need you, now and always."

"Have you been drinking? Why are you calling me?" Lester walked back into the room and looked at Zero and Manny and then at Stephanie.

"Babe. I miss you."

"Ranger, I'm going to hang up now. Please don't call me again, especially when you have been drinking. Go home to your fiancé. Forget about me." She turned her phone off and handed it to Lester. She stood up, went to the patio out back, and sat down.

Manny and Zero told Lester to call them if he or Steph needed anything and they left. Lester went outside to sit with Stephanie. He found her on the lounger. She sat up and he slid in behind her and pulled her against him. She relaxed into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt the tears start to slip. "Why does he do this? Why can't he just stop? He made his decision four months ago. Why can't he accept it now? Why does he insist on trying to hurt me all the time?"

Lester didn't have the answers. He did all he could do; he held her and let her cry. He knew she was crying for Ranger and probably for what had happened to Joe. He sat there holding her for half an hour. Finally when her tears stopped she hugged his arms into her tighter. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to do this to you, you deserve better."

"Steph, listen to me. I know you are hurting. I know your emotions are all over the place right now, especially with what happened earlier with Joe. Never apologize for anything you can't control. I know things are rough right now. First and foremost, I'm your friend. Never forget that." He kissed the top of her head. He wished he could take away all her pain, but he couldn't. All he could do was to be there for support. They stayed on the lounger until it was dark outside. They had dinner and went to bed. Stephanie curled up next to Lester, put her head on his chest and was out like a light. He drifted off when he heard her breathing even out.

OoOoOoOo

They woke up the next morning to Lester's phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed it.

"Santos"

"Lester, it's Eddie. I know it is early and I'm sorry, but we need Stephanie at the station to make her statement. The sooner the better. There are a few here that want to pin her for murder, but I know that isn't what happened."

"Shit. We'll be there soon. I'll contact our attorney."

He hung up the phone and looked down at Stephanie. "Police?" He nodded. "Okay. Guess it is shower time." She got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. While she was there, Lester called the RangeMan attorney, he agreed to meet them at the station.

Stephanie, Lester and the RangeMan attorney met at the police station. Stephanie gave her statement and was released. The police already had Manny and Zero's statements as to what they walked in on and the police knew it wasn't murder. All charges were dropped against Stephanie and she was released to go home.

OoOoOoOo

_Sorry so short, but needed to end it here. I'll get the next chapter tomorrow!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry this is so late in posting. I've been busy and sidetracked. I hope you enjoy the update and I look forward to your thoughts! _

_One month later_

Stephanie was at her desk running searches for Rodriguez again, Lester and Bobby were out picking up an FTA, Tank was in the gym, and Ranger and Helaina just got back from one her OB check-ups. Stephanie could hear them in the break room talking with Cal and Vince.

"So, do you boys want to know what we are having? Carlos and I found out today." Stephanie couldn't stand the sound of Helaina's voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard. "It's a boy. Carlos is going to have a son."

She could hear the _Congratulations_ from the Merry Men. She really wanted some water, but she didn't want to go to the break room. She had been doing well avoiding Ranger and Helaina. She had not talked to Ranger since the night he called her drunk. If she saw him at the office, she just walked right past him. Luckily, he never went to the bonds office anymore. That was Lester or Vince's job now. She grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the garage. She had stuff to do today and she just finished her last search and sent the info to Rodriguez. She almost made it to the elevator before she heard it.

"Stephanie, I need to see you in my office before you leave." Shit, what the hell does he want now, she thought to herself. She turned around and went to Ranger's office. "Shut the door and have a seat." She did and waited for him to talk. "You've been avoiding me, why?"

"What does this have to do with work, _Boss_?" She really didn't want any personal relationship with him. Hell, if it weren't for the steady paycheck, she would have quit when he came back.

"Steph, you won't look at me, won't talk to me, won't answer my e-mails. I know you have a right to be pissed me, but come on, don't you think it has been long enough?"

"Fuck you, Ranger. If you have business to discuss with me, then I'll be here. Otherwise…leave. Me. Alone. Do not call me, do not e-mail me, do not do anything. You and I are done. D O N E; done. Now, unless you need me here for a business purpose, I'm done for the day." She got up and reached for the door.

"I love you." It was barley audible, but she heard it. She spun around and glared at him.

"Listen to me, and you listen to me good because I'm only going to say this one time. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I do NOT love you. I use to think I did, but now I think it was more lust or a crush. Maybe things could have been different had you said that a lot earlier, but now, I don't want to hear it. There is nothing between us now or ever again."

He got up from his desk and walked over to the door. He had her pinned up against it with his hands on either side, his body pressing into her. "You lie. I know you want me, I know how your body responds to my touch, my breath, my body. YOU are the one I love. I am ready for _someday_ with you. I'm only marrying her for the baby, just like Rachel. You are the one who holds my heart." He leaned down and nipped her ear lobe and kissed her pulse point.

Evidently, he didn't realize that the guys were all training her. His defenses were down and he wasn't expecting her to defend herself. "I told you I do NOT love you. You need to remove yourself from me or I will do it for you, Mr. Manoso." He didn't move away, but instead ground his hips into her. She couldn't move her legs, but her arms weren't pinned down, his one mistake. She clenched her fist and caught him with a right hook along his jawline.

"FUCK!" He moved away from her and she rushed out the door. She was running down the hall and ran right into Lester as he stepped off the elevator.

"Steph, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Lester could see the tears starting and he pulled her back onto the elevator and hit "four". When they got off the elevator, he pulled her into their apartment and locked the door. He pulled her into him and held her tight. "Steph, talk to me. What happened?"

"Les, he pushed me against the door, and trapped me. He tried to kiss me. He wouldn't let me go. He kept saying shit and he wouldn't listen to me. For the first time, I was honestly afraid of him. Afraid of what he might do. I punched him. It was the only way I could get away from him." Lester's shirt was soaked from her tears. Her body was shaking. Lester carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. He crawled in next to her and held her until she fell asleep.

When she was asleep, he left her a note telling her he was up on five and then he headed out, making sure to lock the door behind him. He walked right into Ranger's office. Ranger was standing next to his desk and turned around to see who dared to walk in without knocking. As he turned around, he was met with a fist for the second time today. Lester nailed him. Ranger's head snapped back and he had a bloody lip. "You fucking bastard. Don't you _ever_ fucking touch her again." Bobby and Tank heard the commotion and ran into Ranger's office.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Tank looked from Ranger to Lester and back to Ranger.

"Just a miss-understanding, Tank. Lester was just leaving." Ranger rubbed his lip to remove the blood.

"Like hell it was. You had her up against the wall and trapped. You fucking scared her." Lester drew his fist back for a second punch, but Bobby caught his arm.

"Not worth it man. Not here. Take it to the mats if you need to, but not here." Lester shrugged out of Bobby's grasp and started to walk out. "You stay away from her Carlos. I won't have her hurt again. I love her and I will protect her. She is with me now. Leave her alone." Lester stormed out and went back down to the apartment. He didn't want Stephanie to be alone when she woke up.

OoOoOoOo

Ranger had left to get some ice for his lip and Tank followed him. "Rangeman, you've got a problem. You need to let her go."

"I can't Tank. I love her."

"You sure have a way of showing it. You are being an asshole right now. You need to take Helaina and go back to Miami for a while. Steph has been through enough and I'm not going to let you destroy her. I have you and Helaina booked on the next plane out. You leave in three hours. Get ready and I'll drive you to the airport." Tank turned to leave but Ranger stopped him.

"What the fuck man? You think you can kick me out of my own company? When did Stephanie become so important that my men will take her side over mine?" Ranger was fuming.

"When you made it a rule that she was to be protected at all costs. I am protecting her from you. She is happy man. Happier than I've ever seen her. Happier than I ever saw her when you did allow her into your life a few times." Tank took a deep breath. "Get your shit packed."

OoOoOoOo

Tank walked into his office and called Lester, he needed to let him know what was going on.

"Santos" Lester answered in a whisper as to not wake up Stephanie.

"I booked him on the next flight to Miami. They leave in three hours."

"Thanks man. I'm sure he is pissed." Lester caressed Stephs back lightly.

"Doesn't matter. He is in the wrong. I won't let him keep hurting her. Just wanted you to know he was leaving."

They hung up and Lester curled around Stephanie and held her tight. He drifted off to sleep glad that Ranger would be gone when she woke up.


	21. Chapter 21

Woohoo... two days in a row! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Hope everyone has a wonderful Halloween. And I hope those of you that live on the East Coast are all safe and sound!

Ranger and Helaina, who is now six and a half months pregnant with Ranger's son, have been back in Miami for three weeks. I heard they got married two weeks ago.

I've not had a stalker in a few months. I really think the training has helped. I no longer roll around in garbage as often as I use to. Yes, it still happens, but only once every few weeks. I still train with the guys almost daily. My gun is still always on me and loaded. I actually feel under-dressed when I don't have it on. I've been able to take Tank done twice; not an easy feet, let me tell you.

As far as I can tell, all the betting has stopped as well. I've not blown up a car in a long time, hell, I can't even remember the last time. The Merry Men have all been wonderful to me.

Lester and I are doing wonderful. I really think I'm falling in love with him. He is there when I need him, he never criticizes me, never tells me I need to stop what I'm doing or anything like that. When we thought I did have a stalker, her wasn't pushing me to stay at RangeMan or at the house. He didn't _tell_ me I needed men on me. He actually sat down with me, we discussed what was going on and he _asked_ what I wanted. I asked for him or Hal to be with me when I went somewhere. I was so surprised that he actually asked and listened. But then again, I shouldn't have been surprised. He is always making sure I have a say in what happens where I'm concerned. It wasn't really a stalker as much as it was a teenage kid with a crush.

I've only been working part time at RangeMan for the past three weeks. I told Les and the rest of the guys that I needed a break. They all understood. Lester told me not to worry about a thing, that if I didn't want to go back to work at all, I didn't have to. He said he has enough money that I don't need to work if I don't want to. I told him that I couldn't do that to him, I needed to help contribute to our finances. I swear he actually rolled his eyes.

So, instead of working, I've been meeting Lia at either our house or hers every day. Lia and I have become very close the last few months. She knows all that happened with Ranger and Joe. She has never said any of it was my fault. She has told me several times that she and Ramon are very happy that Lester and I are together. Anyway, I've been spending my spare time with Lia because I've decided that I want to learn to cook some. Lester and I have Ella when we stay at the office, but at home, it is usually Lester that does the cooking. I know he has told me before that he loves to cook and I shouldn't be worried about it. But, I want to share the cooking and cleaning with him. Lia has been teaching me some of Lester's favorite dishes and I must admit, they are not that hard to make. I've really enjoyed spending time with her. I've learned a lot about Lester and his childhood. She has even told me about Beth, the girl that Lester was engaged to and almost married. I was in tears when Lia told me how depressed Les was when she left at the alter.

I decided that I wanted to do a family dinner at the house. I've invited Lia, Ramon, Yelina and her husband Aren, Lil' Ramon as I've taken to calling him and his wife Carol, my mom, my dad, Grandma Mazur, Val and Albert. I want to show everyone that I can cook, that Lester and I are making it and that I'm fine. I've not spoken to my mother in months and I've only seen my daddy a few times at the office.

So, here I am, trying to get dinner fixed. I decided to try a Mexican Chicken Lasagna that Lester loves but doesn't get too much. I'm also fixing steamed carrots, steamed corn on the cob and twice baked potatoes. Lil' Ramon said he'd bring the drink for tonight when I told him what I was making. Lia also taught me how to make her famous German Chocolate Cake. Ohmigod, I'm in Heaven now that I can make that anytime I want it.

Dinner was in the oven, so I ran upstairs to get dressed. I picked out a blue sundress that Lester had bought for me. I picked out some earrings to go with it and my silver strappy sandals. I left my hair down. Partly because that is how Lester likes it and partly to hide my love bites from Lester. I just hope he is able to hide his.

I heard the door downstairs and knew Lester was home. I raced to the top of the stairs to see him.

"Wow. You're Beautiful." Lester was slowly climbing the stairs towards me. The look in his eyes was animalistic.

"Sexy, we don't have time. I just finished getting ready and our guests will arrive soon." I stepped backwards so he could get off the stairs. I was pushed into the wall as his hands started roaming up and down my sides. I could so get lost in his eyes and arms.

"Are you sure we don't have time? What time are our guests arriving?" I could see love, lust and desire in his eyes as his lips brushed mine.

"They will start showing up at five thirty and um.." Oh god, I can't think when he kisses me like that. "Les…sexy…oh god…we need…to…stop…oh god…I want you." And then it happened. The door bell rang letting us know someone was here. I jumped and Les laughed. I slapped him on his arm and told him to go get ready.

"I will finish later, Baby. I love you." He gave me a kiss and walked off to the bedroom.

I got downstairs and opened the door to Lia and Ramon. I was given hugs and kisses from them both. "Something smells wonderful, my child." Ramon smiled when he figured out what he smelled. "I think my son will be pleased with what you have chosen for dinner."

"I hope so. This will be the first time I've cooked for him. I've not even told him yet." I was nervous and Lia could tell.

"Steph, I told you, he will be very pleased that you wanted to learn. I know he doesn't expect it and it will be a wonderful surprise. Especially since you learned how to cook his most favorite dish. Even he never cooks that for himself, he always asks me to."

"Always ask you to do what, Momma?" Lester came into the living room wearing his black slacks and blue silk shirt that matches my dress. He gave his momma a hug and kiss and shook his dad's hand. Then he came and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back to his front.

"You ask me to do a lot of stuff for, hijo."

Again, the door bell rang and this time it seemed like everyone showed up at once. Well, almost everyone. My mother wasn't there. Lester saw the sadness in my eyes. He just held me tight and kissed my head. "Don't worry, Baby. It is her loss."

"Hi Pumpkin." Daddy came over and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry. I couldn't make her come. I knew if I made her come, then your dinner would be a disaster. I would rather help you have a wonderfully happy dinner without her than a miserable one with her." Daddy was always making things better for me.

Once everyone was introduced to each other, we headed for the kitchen. Everything finished at the same time, so Lia and Lina helped me serve. Ramon made a toast once food was served. "To our Dear Child, Stephanie. Thank you for making this wonderful dinner and inviting us all here. It warms my heart to be able to meet your family and to see who influenced your life so much. May we have many more dinners like this one."

Valerie looked at me with questioning eyes. "Steph, _you_ cooked dinner?"

"Yes, Val. I've been taking cooking lessons for the past three weeks or so and I've found that I actually do enjoy cooking. This, however, is the first full meal I've made and the first time I've had anyone other than Lia or Ramon taste it." I looked at Lester and saw some emotion I've never seen before. I'll have to ask him later.

"Beautiful, you have been taking cooking lessons? Is this why you have only been working part time?" I shook my head. "You amaze me more and more every day, Steph. I don't know what I did to get so lucky to have you in my life. Thank you for fixing my favorite meal. I love you." He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

Everyone started eating and there were many _"oh this is good" _and _"almost as good as Lia's". _I don't know that I would agree with that, but I must admit, it did taste pretty damn good. Everyone had a piece of the cake and really enjoyed it. After a while, the guys all went downstairs to the "play room" as I've named it. All the girls went to the living room.

Yelina sat down next to me and just smiled. "What? What is that look for?" She was making me nervous.

"I'm just wondering how long until you become my sister-in-law. I've not see Lester this happy in such a long time. I will admit at first, I thought it was just a fling on your part; you know to help get over Carlos. I'm sorry I thought that. I see you really do love my brother and he is one hundred percent in love with you. You two are good for each other."

"How's that package, Granddaughter? Is it better than the last one?"

"Grandma. I'm not discussing anything like that with you." I swear I was as red as blood.

The guys came back upstairs after a while. It was getting late, so everyone decided it was time to leave. Everyone said they really enjoyed dinner and the company and promised we had to do this again soon. Daddy said he'd try to talk to my mom, but I told him not to worry about it. She will either come around or be without me in her life. It was now her decision.

After everyone was gone, Lester turned out the lights and took me upstairs. He wanted to show me how grateful he was at what I had done. If that is the reaction I get from fixing him his favorite dinner, I'll do that every night. I don't think we stopped until around two in the morning. He must have really enjoyed the dinner. I curled up next to him in my favorite sleeping position and he kissed me on the top of my head.

"Good night, Baby. I love you." I felt his body relax and was welcoming the sleep.

"Night, Les. I love you, too." Oh shit, did I just say that? I felt both of us tense up for a split second and then we both relaxed.

"I'm glad you finally realized that." He just chuckled a little bit and we both drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Stephanie was back to work at RangeMan full time. She had had enough cooking lessons from Lia and was ready to get back to real work. Lester was pleased that Stephanie could help him in the kitchen and that she seemed to enjoy it. They spent most nights cooking dinner together. They enjoyed the time to unwind.

"Hey Bombshell, can you come to my office?" Tank was standing in the hall waiting for Stephanie to get to work for the day.

"Um, sure Big Guy." She walked into his office and he closed the door and took his seat. "What's up?"

"I have a proposition for you. I'm in charge here now and I need you. I have a new division that I'd like to start up and I'd like for you to be in charge."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'd like for you to be the manager of the new BEA division and the Customer Relations department." Tank looked at her trying to judge her reaction.

"What would it involve?"

"Well, you would be in charge of the FTA's, gathering all info and doing the searches. You could have two men to help you with the searches and planning the takedowns. I'd like for you to be in on the meetings with customers; new, existing and potential. You are great with the public. We, on the other hand, are scary to people. Please, Stephanie, I can really use you." Tank was afraid she would say no right away without thinking about it.

"So, I'd get to have a team of two men, anyone two I choose? I'd be doing the same research I do now and get to plan the takedowns? What would this mean for Vinnie? I don't want to leave Lula to do all the FTAs, I don't want to see her hurt."

"We would still handle the low bond FTAs for Vinnie. I don't think Lula is ready to be on her own. You could pick the men to work with you as long as it is not Lester, Bobby or me. You would get a substantial raise in your salary and you'd get a company vehicle. You already share an apartment with Les when you guys stay here. You would have your own office, not a cubicle." Tank looked at her, pleading with his eyes. "Please, Steph, please say yes."

"Tank, where would my office be?" She was afraid he'd say that she could have Ranger's office and she didn't think she could handle that.

He knew he had her, he knew she'd be saying yes. "I'll be moving into Ranger's office, or shall I say old office. You will take over mine. Who do you want?"

"Manny and Zero. When do I start?"

"I've already had Luis start moving Ranger's stuff out of the office and move mine into it. Ella already shopped for furniture for you. It will be here later this afternoon. I'll call a meeting in fifteen to announce it to the guys." Tank stood up and walked to Steph, pulling her up and hugging her. "Thanks, Bombshell. I appreciate this."

"Tank, what is Ranger going to say?" As much as she really didn't care, she didn't want to be threatened when he found out.

"I already told him what I was doing. He doesn't have a say. He no longer manages this office. Yes, he still owns it, but I am the Trenton Manager now. I decide who is hired, fired, and promoted. Now, let's get the meeting started."

Tank called a meeting of all available RangeMan employees, making sure that Manny and Zero were there as well. "Gentlemen, I've called this meeting to announce a big change in RangeMan Trenton. I am adding a BEA division. Stephanie will be the head of this division as well as the head of Customer Relations. Manny, Zero, you two are now reporting to Stephanie. You will be helping her with all searches and takedown planning."

Everyone saw the two pump their fists into the air and mouth "_yes_". He guessed they liked the idea of reporting to Stephanie.

"Now, Stephanie will be sitting in on all customer meetings. She makes everyone relax and she has a way to feel people out." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"So, as of tomorrow morning, I will be taking over Ranger's office and Steph will take mine. Any questions?"

Ram spoke up. "What about field work? If Steph is going to be here full-time now, will she be added to the rotation list?" Ram was worried about working with Stephanie on takedowns.

"Steph, you want to take that one?"

"Ram, I know you are worried about being on a takedown with me. I know that I've been the joke of Trenton for years now. What you don't know, what most of you don't know, is that I've been training with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. I'm no longer afraid of my gun; I've actually gotten very good at using it. I've also been working on hand-to-hand and takedown moves. I've been able to take Tank down a few times." She saw the jaws drop on a few of the men while Tank, Bobby and Lester nodded their agreement.

"Steph, please don't take this the wrong way. You know I love ya like a sister. But, until I see how you are with your gun, I'm not going to feel safe being on a takedown with you. I'm sorry." Ram knew he was probably going to piss off a few guys.

"I understand that. You name the time and I'll meet you in the gun range and the gym. Everyone is welcome to attend. I know I need to prove myself to you guys and I really think I can now." Steph took a deep breath and began to relax. "Anyone else have any questions or concerns regarding me and my new role?"

"None" was the response from most.

Stephanie did meet the guys in the gun range and they were all impressed with her training. They could see that she really was no longer afraid of her gun. Ram was the first to speak up. "Bomber, with what you've shown us here, I think I'd be glad to have you in the field with us. I know that real life is a lot different than shooting targets, but I think I'd like to give it a try with you." He walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Ram. That means a lot to me. I love all you guys and I don't want to put you in danger anymore. I knew I needed to make a change. I'm still training with the guys, but if anyone else wants to help me or thinks they can show me something different, please let me know." She wanted them to understand that she was serious about her training and getting better.

Tank smiled at Steph and cleared his throat. "Ok, show's over. Everyone back to work. Manny, Zero, and Steph, I want to see you in my office."

Everyone left and the four went to Tank's office. "OK. Manny and Zero, you two will be reporting to Stephanie. She will show you how to run the searches since we have new programs. You three will be doing searches for all of RangeMan, not just Trenton. This will include FTA's, potential customers and employees. Once the searches are complete, I want them given to Stephanie to look over. I trust your instincts, Steph. You've never let us down before when you've listened to them."

She nodded at Tank and looked at the other two. They were actually smiling.

"The three of you will still be on the field rotation and you will do your share of nights when it comes. Any questions?"

"Tank, I just have one. When it comes time for me to be in the field, who is my partner?"

"Bombshell, I would be honored if you would be my partner." Tank was actually smiling again and Stephanie nodded at him. She was pleased with the decision.

"If there is no other questions, let's get Steph's office set up and get the programs on the guys computers and get started."

* * *

WOW... Three times this week! Can you believe it? Hope everyone had a fun Halloween!


	23. Chapter 23

_**SPOV**_

I was dreaming of being kissed everywhere and it felt so wonderful. His hand slipped between my legs and a finger started circling my clit. I just needed him to move a little closer and I would be in Heaven. I felt his finger flick across my clit and my eyes opened.

Nope, not a dream. "Morning, Baby." Lester was smiling wide as his fingers kept playing in the promise land. My breathing was erratic as he was brining me so close to the edge. He leaned down and his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I felt two fingers plunge inside of me and I gasped at the sensation. When he broke the kiss, his body slid down mine.

He spread my legs wide and fastened his mouth to my pussy. He sucked hard on my clit while his tongue flicked across it. Lester teased his tongue along my lips before he swirled it over my clit again. I gasped and curled my hands in the sheets as he gently blew his hot breath over my now damp flesh.

He watched as one of his fingers disappeared into me, and then went back to licking and probing his way inside of me. He moaned against my flesh as I contracted around his fingers and his tongue, which made me tighten again, and he knew I was getting close. He crawled back up my body and positioned the head of his cock at my entrance. He leaned down and to my ear, whispering "I love you" as he drove into me.

Our eyes locked together as he entered me and my body quivered as waves washed over me. Lester slowed his pace down to let me come down my orgasm, but soon he was picking up the pace again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Lester and I cried out each other's name as we came together. We lay there holding each other and fell back asleep.

When we woke up again, it was to our phones ringing. I found mine first and answered it while Lester searched for his.

"Plum"

"Hey Bomber. Are you and Lester okay?" Bobby sounded a little frantic.

"Yeah, why?"

"Umm, you guys are an hour late for work and we've been calling you for the past 45 minutes."

"Shit, we'll be there soon." I hung up on Bobby just as Les was finishing his call.

"Well, mine was Tank informing me we are late for work. How the fuck are we late?" Lester got up out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Um, maybe from your wake-up call this morning." I laughed as I followed him to the shower. "I told Bobby we'd be there soon."

We managed to actually get showered and dressed without anymore play time. That was very difficult since just looking at Lester's body makes me want him. We showed up at RangeMan an hour later. When we walked in, Tank and Bobby were laughing at us. So, I did the only thing a girl in my position could do; I kissed Lester deep and hard and then flipped off Tank and Bobby. They all laughed.

"Come on Steph, you and I have a skip to go grab." Tank pulled me to the Escalade and got in the driver side. I waved to Bobby and Lester as we pulled out of the garage.

OoOoOoOo

Stephanie and Tank made it to Shorty's. Tank was given information on a skip that was just starting to work there.

"Let's grab lunch before picking up the skip, shall we?" Tank held the door open for Stephanie and walked in behind her. They grabbed a table in the back and ordered their food.

"So, who are we here for, Big Guy?"

"Name is Axel Lehman. Wanted for CSC under age of 13." Tank showed her a picture and nodded toward the kitchen. "He's the new cook."

"He won't be for much longer. I can't believe some of the scum that Vinnie bonds out. It really makes me sick to admit he is family."

Their food was placed in front of them and they dug in.

"Steph, how would you feel if I came up with a new nickname for you?"

"Why?" Steph took a drink and looked at him quizzically. "Don't you like Bomber or Bombshell?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I don't think they really fit you anymore. You know how to take care of yourself now, you are trained, you don't have a problem catching skips, and you haven't blown anything up in a long time."

She looked at Tank and smiled. "I hadn't thought of any of that. You are right, the names don't fit the job, but I'm use to them. I don't see the guys calling me anything else and I don't know that I want them to."

"Steph, I doubt the other guys will call you anything else. They don't mean it as a derogatory remark; it is an affectionate name for them. But for me; it reminds me of a different part of your life and it's a part that is no longer with you. You are a changed woman and now my partner. So, I want a new nickname for you. And it will be one that I won't share with anyone else. Something that only _I_ can call you."

"You've already come up with something, haven't you Tank?" She saw it in his eyes when he talked.

"Yes, I have. Everyone calls you _Steph_. I kind of like the end of your name. _Nie_. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to call you Nie."

"What is the grin for, Big Guy?"

"Well, I just thought of something. It suits you because you use your _knee_ a lot when you train with the guys. Knee; Nie, get it?" He was full out laughing now and Stephanie was having a hard time containing her laughter as well.

"Only you, Tank."

"Seriously, though. I am thrilled you are my partner and I would like to call you Nie. Are you okay with that?" Tank didn't want to do something she was uncomfortable with especially since they were going to be spending a lot of time together.

"It's fine, but only for you. No one else gets that privilege." They finished the last of their lunch and Tank left money on the table. Steph stood up first and looked towards the kitchen. "Let's go get our guy and get out of here."

OoOoOoOo

Tank and Steph pulled into RangeMan a few hours later after dropping off the body receipt and met up with Lester, Bobby, Ram and Vince as they were coming out of the gun range.

Vince ran up to Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her. "Damn, Bomber. Where you been all morning? I didn't get to see you when our shift started." He faked a pout and then smiled. "Oh, that's right. You were probably under Lester when shift started."

Stephanie turned around, punched Vince in the arm and smiled. "Actually, I was probably on top at that point." She winked at Lester and hurried to the elevator with Tank.

"Damn." Ram looked at Lester who was grinning ear to ear. "You are one lucky bastard man. Crystal won't even think about getting on top."

Lester didn't reply, just kept the grin and headed for the Cayenne. He knew just how lucky he was.

OoOoOoOo

**Wow... 4 times this week! That has to be a record! Now, for the disappointing news...there are only 4 more chapters to this story! However, there is a sequel... but it's not finished! So, I'll start posting that once this is done... I think it has about 11 chapters completed, but the story isn't finished... so I get to begin writing again... unless you want me to post Nuke in a Care Package first... your choice. Leave me a review and let me know what you want: Down Under (Sequel to NB) or Nuke in a Care Package (New MM and it's a Babe!).**


	24. Chapter 24

_Between the reviews and private messages I received, we are tied with what story to post next (Nuke in a Care Package or Down Under)... so keep voting! I'll let you know the results on Thursday!_

OoOoOooo

Stephanie had settled into her manager position and things were working well with Manny and Zero. They were quick with the searches now and she looked them over to see if her _spidey sense_ kicked in. Most of the time, she was able to find something other's would have missed.

Her and Tank were great partners. They always got their skip and she didn't roll around in garbage anymore. Everyone was really proud of the changes she had made. They all wanted to spar with her and see how quick she could take them down

Steph and Lester had settled into a wonderful relationship. They pretty much moved out of RangeMan and stayed at Lester's house; although it was slowly becoming _their_ house.

Stephanie was sitting at her computer looking over some info on their newest skip; Mitchell Burns. He was wanted for drug distribution to a minor along with some other infractions. He had been avoiding them for eleven days now. Three more days and Vinnie lost his money; they needed to get him soon. She was starting to put together a plan to find him when her phone rang.

"RangeMan, this is Stephanie."

"Babe."

Fuck; what does he want now. "Ranger."

"I need to talk, are you busy?"

"Is this business or personal?"

"Personal, but I really need my best friend. Please, talk with me?"

She sighed, was she really ready for this? "Just a minute." She got up and went to her door. "Manny, Zero. Why don't you guys take a break, run to Pino's, grab some food and bring it back. When you get back, we need to go over the Burns' file."

"Sure thing. Meatball sub?" Zero knew her so well. She nodded, shut her door and went back to the phone.

"Alright, I have a few minutes to talk until I need to get back to work." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Helaina had the baby last night."

"Ranger, if this is going to be about you, your wife and son, I'm hanging up. Don't expect me to congratulate you. Is there something else you called about?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm filing for divorce."

"I didn't expect any less. After all, it is what you did to Rachel after Julie was born. Why would this be any different. If there is nothing else, I'm hanging up."

"He's not mine."

She felt herself take a deep breath and didn't know why. "How do you know that? You can't have had a blood test done this fast."

"He would pass for Tank's son more than mine. Plus when he was born, she admitted that she didn't really think he was mine."

"I don't know what say or what you want me to say."

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back to Trenton tomorrow."

"Why?"

"It is where my life is. It is where my family and friends are. It is where you are."

"Ranger, stop. I am in a relationship with Lester now. I'm not going to leave him for you. _Ever_. He and I are in a wonderful place right now and I'm not about to give that up."

"Can we still be friends? I'm sorry I hurt you; I never meant to."

"I don't know. I need to think about all of it. You hurt me more than once."

"No one knows about the divorce or baby yet. I'd like to keep it that way."

There was a knock at her door just before it opened. Lester walked in and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Understood, but do know this. I don't keep secrets from Lester."

"Ask him to keep it to himself for now, please."

"Okay. Bye, Ranger."

"Bye Steph." She hung up the phone and looked at Lester.

She walked around her desk and sat in his lap. He held her tight and kissed her head. "What did he want?"

"To tell me he is coming back to Trenton tomorrow. To tell me that Helaina had the baby last night. To tell me that he is divorcing her."

"Wow, he moves fast. Baby isn't even a day old and he's getting divorced." Lester shook his head, he had actually thought that Ranger might stay married this time.

"He said the baby isn't his, that Tank would pass for the father more than he would."

She took a deep breath and relaxed. "I don't know whether to laugh at him or cry for him. He doesn't want anyone else to know about the baby yet. He wants to know if he and I can still be friends."

"What do you want, Baby? You know I'd never tell you to not be friends with him." His hand was rubbing her back while her fingers were playing with his hair.

"I think when he gets back, he and I need to have a long talk. I already told him that whatever plans he has for he and I, are not going to happen. I'm with you and I'm not leaving." She looked in Lester's eyes and saw surprise.

"Les, you have been there for me these past few months and we had a chance to get to really know each other. I'm not about to throw that away. I'm the happiest I've ever been. I'm happier than I was with the Dick, Joe and Ranger put together. You accept me for me, you know what I want, need, and desire. You show me every day that you love me. You tell me all the time that you love me. I don't want to lose you. I love you, Lester Mateo Santos. Get use to it. You are stuck with me." She kissed him softly but it quickly grew intense.

Lester's hand snuck up under her shirt was heading north to her breasts. Just as his finger and thumb tweaked her nipple, her office door opened. "Shit, sorry." Zero stumbled over himself and shut the door behind him. They could hear Manny laughing on the other side.

Stephanie lowered her head into Lester's shoulder and laughed. "Well, I guess we need to get back to work." She kissed him once more and stood up.

Lester stood, adjusted himself, and groaned. "I have to go do surveillance with Bobby. We are done at 1800 hours. Will you still be here or back home?"

"I'll be here, we can ride home together. I'm going to take the Duc out for a ride though; maybe stop and see my dad and grandma." She kissed him and opened the office door, let him out and told Manny and Zero to join her; it was time to catch Mitchell Burns.

OoOoOoOo

_How many knew that the baby wasn't Rangers?_


	25. Chapter 25

Manny, Zero and Stephanie came up with a plan to catch Mitchell Burns. Unfortunately, they needed Grandma Mazur's help. As much as they hated to admit it, she was their only chance. Burns like the old ladies with spunk. Stephanie talked to Grandma and told her what was needed. She would be wired, have to wear what she thought was her best outfit and meet Burns at the bar. Grandma was all too happy to help; it would give her and the girls at the Clip-n-Curl something to talk about.

Stephanie was in the garage with Zero getting ready to go pick up Grandma when Ranger pulled in.

"Steph, you gonna be okay?" Zero asked as he eyed Ranger's vehicle. He really wanted to have a word with Ranger, but Stephanie had made all the men promise to leave him alone. She wanted to handle Ranger herself; she didn't want the men to get involved. She knew he was still their boss and, more importantly, their brother and friend.

"Yeah, Zero. Go ahead and get in the SUV. I'll be right there." She walked over to Ranger's truck and waited at the back. He came up and leaned against the truck next to her.

"Going somewhere, Babe?" She cringed at the name; she had to find a way to make him stop calling her that.

"We are off t o get a skip. Everyone is in place, I just need to go pick up the distraction." I still can't believe I'm using my Grandma she thought to herself.

"Grandma Mazur? You are using her as a distraction?" Ranger laughed, yes he laughed.

"Shit, I said that out loud, huh? Well, Mitchell Burns like older ladies with spunk, she was all I could think of. Look, you and I need to talk, but I need to get Burns right now. Talk later?"

"Sure, I'll be on 7 for the rest of the day and night." He walked to the elevator still grinning about Grandma Mazur being a distraction.

OoOoOooo

"Grandma, Lester is the bartender, Bobby is the bouncer, Tank, Cal and I are going to be outside the front door. Junior, Binkie, Vince and Ram are customers already inside. Manny, Zip and Zero are on the back door. Just go in, order whatever drink you want, Lester will take care of it. Get Mr. Burns to talk to you and follow you out the front door. Don't let him get you alone. We will all be able to hear the conversation, so we will know if you are in trouble. Questions?"

"Any chance I'll get lucky tonight?" Grandma was licking her lips and moving her teeth around. She couldn't wait to get inside and see what it was like.

"NO." Everyone outside shouted. Grandma walked into the bar and sat down. Not three minutes later, she was walking out with Mitchell Burns hot on her tail. That had to have been record time. Manny and Zero escorted Burns to the station while Tank and Zip dropped Grandma off at her apartment. Stephanie and the rest of the guys went back to RangeMan.

OoOoOoOo

"Damn, Baby. That was fucking fast. I didn't know your Granny had it in her." Lester pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight before kissing her. "What are you doing the rest of the evening?" He was kissing up and down her neck and he heard her soft moans.

"Mmmm, I would love to take you home and have my way with you." Deep breath. "But, I need to go talk to someone."

"Ah, he is back?" He nipped at her earlobe and felt her press into him. Her hands were pulling his shirt out of his cargos. "Damn, Baby. Can that talk wait? I want you. I _need_ you." Just as her hands slide up his chest, his phone rang. "Fuck." She didn't stop her hands from moving.

"Santos…no…"her hands found his nipples and she started rolling them between her finger and thumb. She heard him inhale sharply. "No…yes…" One hand moved between them to his cargos and started to undo his belt. "Yes…." She heard a low growl from him and knew she was in trouble. "Can..it..wait…busy at the moment…" His hand stopped her from going lower and she saw the animalistic look in his eyes. "Fuck…give me five." He hung up and shoved her against the truck.

"Beautiful, you are evil." He kissed her hard and demanding. "I would love to take you right here, right now, but I can't. We just had an alarm go off. I have to go check it." He reached down and rubbed her through her cargos and heard her moan. "I will pay you back. You won't know when, you won't know where, but I will." He kissed her again as the elevator opened. Bobby stepped off and walked to the truck.

"Let's roll, man. You can kiss her later. Bye Bomber."

Kissing her one last time, he pulled away and walked to the driver side. "I love you Baby."

She smiled back at him and waved. "Love you too, Sexy." She watched them pull out and headed to the elevator. She hit 5 and walked to her office.

OoOoOoOo

"Yo."

"Are you busy, or can we do our talk?"

"Come on up."

"I need you to let me up. I no longer have access to your floor."

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged open and Ranger stood there waiting for Stephanie. She stepped in and they rode back up in silence. Ranger opened his door and allowed her to walk in first. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and sat on the couch.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to be the first to break. Finally Ranger sighed and spoke first. "I'm sorry for everything I did that hurt you."

"That doesn't solve everything, Ranger. You _knew_ you held the power to destroy me, you used it and you almost did destroy me. If Lester hadn't come to check on me, who knows what all would have happened."

"Babe, Steph. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want you to find out about Helaina and my fuck-ups. I thought if I fired you, you wouldn't find out. It was stupid, I know. I was trying to protect you. I'm sorry." Ranger was letting his feelings show. Stephanie saw guilt, remorse, sorrow and hurt flash in his eyes.

"Ranger, what was done is done. There is no going back to change what happened. You need to move on. I don't know what will happen between us and a friendship. Right now, I don't trust you. I never thought I'd say that, but I don't."

Ranger closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "I know I have no right to say this, but you _can_ trust me. I know it is going to take time for me to earn it back, but I will find a way." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I should go. Lester will be back soon and then we are heading to his parents for dinner." She got up and walked to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, Ranger put a hand on the door to keep it closed. Stephanie started to panic a little and he sensed it.

"Steph, are you really afraid of me? What did I do to make you afraid of me? I need to know."

She turned around to look at him. "You really want to know why I'm afraid of you? Other than the recent times you crushed my heart, how about when you pinned me against your door and wouldn't let me go? Ranger, I need to go. I need time to think." She turned around, opened the door and walked out.

Ranger watched the elevator doors shut and felt his heart break for the first time ever. He realized he may have just lost his best friend.

**a/n: okay, so Ranger is back... I know... I know... should have been more to the reunion, but there will be more... just not yet ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

OoOoOoOo

"Wake up Beautiful." Lester was kissing up and down Stephanie's body trying to wake her up. They had to be to work in two hours and he knew she would need extra time to wake up. They had been up late last night talking with their bodies.

"Mmmm, don't wanna. Need sleep." She grabbed the covers and rolled over. Lester curled up behind her and kept up with the kisses.

"Steph, we need to get to work. The sooner we get to work, the sooner we get home." His hands were rubbing up and down her side, drawing circles every once in a while. His hands went over her hips and she moved her legs so his hand fell off.

"I know how you can wake me up."

"I'll wake you up in the shower." His fingers started to dance around the spot she really wanted them.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Forty-five minutes later, they were out of the shower and Stephanie was wide awake. They got dressed and grabbed coffee on the way out the door. They made it to work with fifteen minutes to spare.

As they walked off the elevator, they saw Bobby and Ranger in the hall. "Morning guys." Stephanie waved to them both. They both nodded and kept talking. Lester walked Steph to her office and sat down for a few minutes.

"What are you up to today?" Stephanie turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up.

"Bobby and I need to go bring in Zielinski. We finally found where he has been hiding. I think we are going to get him this morning before he starts his day. Other than that, I have some paperwork to do and then we have surveillance this afternoon on Carter."

"Ok. I just have some searches I need to go over that Zero and Manny did. Then Tank and I have a meeting at 10:00 with a possible new client. Then a meeting at 1:00 with Diane from Diane Jewlers, she wants to up security." Stephanie went over to the chair and sat on Lester's lap.

"Are you going to be free for lunch?" He was nibbling on her earlobe and causing her to moan.

"Not sure. Call me when you are ready and I'll let you know."

Just then Bobby walked into Stephanie's office. "Man, you two just got here from home and you are at it again. Don't you ever stop?" They could hear the laughter in his voice.

"You are just jealous, Brown. I get to see my woman all day and night."

"Yeah, but if we are going to get Zielinski, we need to roll."

Lester got up and put Stephanie down and gave her one last hard kiss. "Love you Baby. I'll call you later."

"Love you too, Sexy. Stay safe."

He gave her a hug and turned to leave. "Stay sane."

OoOoOoOo

Tank walked into Stephanie's office and saw her staring at a report. "You ready, Nie?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just give me a second to print out a few more copies of this. Is this just you and I or is Ranger joining us?"

"He is going to sit in. You find a problem?"

"Not sure. Just something seems off to me, so I have a few more questions for Mr. Lamkin. Depending on how he answers, we will see if what I suspect is correct. I'll meet you in the conference room."

Stephanie printed off three more copies of the report she just ran. Zero knocked and came in. "Hey Bomber, I have something for you to look over." He handed her a paper and she looked at it. "I'm sorry it wasn't done sooner. I was talking with Manny last night and we both stumbled on the same thing at the same time. I did this report and found this. It might be important for your meeting." Zero was sure Stephanie was going to be upset with him for not catching something sooner.

"Zero, thank you. I discovered the same thing this morning. I was going over your report and my _spidey sense_ was humming. I'm going to be questioning him about this. Don't worry, it wasn't something that would normally stand out, but if put with the rest of the reports, it needs to be questioned. You and Manny did well. Thank you."

"Sure thing, Boss." Zero left the office glad he wasn't in trouble.

Stephanie gathered all her files and headed for the conference room.

OoOoOoOo

Stephanie walked into the room and saw Tank, Ranger and Mr. Lamkin sitting around the table. She took her spot and handed files to Ranger and Tank. She looked at Lamkin and nodded. "Mr. Lamkin, I'm Stephanie. I think you have already met Tank and Ranger." They all nodded that they had.

"Very well, now let's get down to business." Just then Hal knocked and came into the room.

"Boss, I'm sorry, but there is a problem."

Stephanie looked at Hal and knew. Ranger spoke up first. "What is it, Hal?"

"Brown and Santos are in the hospital." Hal looked at Stephanie and she saw the sadness. "They were shot, sir."

Tank caught Stephanie as she fell to the floor. Ranger told Mr. Lamkin that they would have to do the meeting another time. Hal rushed to be next to Steph and make sure she was okay. "How? How bad? Are they okay? I need to go. I need to be there." She tried to stand up, but Tank wouldn't let her.

"Nie, you need to settle down for a minute. I'll drive you to the hospital." Tank stood up and pulled Stephanie up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "Hey, we don't know how bad it is yet, so don't do this. Nie, you need to be strong for him."

"I know. Can we go yet?"

Ranger, Tank and Stephanie went to the garage and jumped in the Escalade and raced to the hospital. As they entered the ER, Stephanie ran up to a nurse she knew from her many trips there. "I need to know where Lester Santos is, please."

"Are you family?" The nurse didn't even look up.

"I'm his girlfriend."

The nurse looked up finally. "Oh, Stephanie. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you. Let's go sit."

Stephanie, Tank and Ranger followed the nurse to the sitting area. "I assume you are also here for Mr. Brown?" They all nodded. "Lester and Mr. Brown are both in surgery. All I can tell you is they were shot. I don't know where or how bad it is. The doctors will be out when they can.

After two hours, a doctor came out and walked over to Stephanie, Tank and Ranger. Stephanie was laying down on the couch with her head in Tank's lap, sleeping. Tank shook her a little trying to wake her up. "Nie. Steph, wake up. The doctor is here."

She instantly sat up and looked around. She noticed there were a lot of RangeMan employees sitting around. Ranger had on his blank face again. She saw the doctor looking at her finally. "Doctor, how is he?"

"Lester was shot twice. Once in the arm, through and through, no damage. The second was in the side. It went in and barely missed his heart. We got the bullet out, but he is going to be in a lot of pain. Right now, he is still knocked out, but you can go see him."

"How about Bobby? How is he?" Stephanie wanted to go see Lester, but needed to know about Bobby as well.

"Bobby is fine. He was shot in the arm as well. He just needed a little repairing done. Nothing major. He will be released soon."

"Thank you, Doctor. Can I see Lester now?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Stephanie stood up and looked at the guys. She knew they wanted to see him as well, to make sure he was okay.

"Go on, Bombshell. We will see him later. Go let him know you are here." Manny hugged her and sent her down the hall. He knew she was worried about not letting anyone go first.

Stephanie walked into Lester's room and gasped. No matter how often she had seen it, she still wasn't use to seeing tubes hooked up to people she loved. She quietly walked over to him, kissed him lightly on the lips and then grabbed a chair to pull up to the bed. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. She laid her head on the side of the bed and closed her eyes. She only meant to fight off the tears, but she fell asleep.

_**SPOV**_

I woke up to someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Lester looking down at me. I smiled up at him. "You're awake." I stood up and kissed him.

"Hey Beautiful. I'm sorry." He was still weak, I could hear it in his voice.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you are going to be okay. I can't lose you."

"I know. And that is why I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get shot at. How's Brown?"

"He's fine. He got shot in the arm, but no major damage. Doc said he'd probably go home today. You will be here a few days, I guess." I crawled up in bed with him. I needed the contact. Just then the nurse came in and glared at me being in the bed.

Lester saw the look from the nurse and held me tighter. "She stays here. You cannot make her leave."

The nurse just nodded, took down some numbers from the machines and left.

"What happened?" I needed to know how he got shot

"Bobby and I went to get Zielinski. He opened the door with his gun in his hand along with two buddies next to him with guns. Before Bobby and I could even blink, they were firing at us. I got one shot off, but I don't know where it went. I don't know if Bobby shot or not. Then we were taken down by his buddies. They knocked us to the ground and ran off. I called Hal and Bobby called 911. I'm so sorry, Baby."

I hugged him to me and laid my head on his shoulder. He was hurt, yes. But, he was alive and going to be okay.

I spent the next few days with him at the hospital. I made sure he got cleaned up every day, made sure he had good food to eat and took his pills. Finally we were able to leave the hospital. He needed help to move around, so we stayed at the apartment on four. That way, I could still work, but I was near if he needed anything. Plus, all the guys could stop in and see him.

OoOoOoOo

**Only one more chapter... so far, it is still tied... I need a few more votes to break the tie...**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Here it is... the final chaper of New Begninnings. Thank you for reading through my repost of the first story I ever wrote... I really appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed it and are anxiously awaiting the sequel. Give me about a week or so and I'll be back to posting... since it is still a tie, I guess I'll be posting both NiaCP and Down Under (however, DU is not finished, so once we reach a certain chapter, I'll be writing new material). Have a great rest of the week and weekend!_**

It has been three months since Les and Bobby were shot. Hal and Ram picked up Zielinski the next night while Cal and Binkie picked up his two buddies. Once Lester was released from the hospital, Tank, Ranger and Stephanie called Mr. Lamkin for his meeting.

With the information that Stephanie had found, they decided against a contract with . It looked more like he was looking for a security company that he could blame him embezzlement on. He had been stealing stuff from his own company and looking for a way to claim it on the insurance. Once he left the office pissed off, Stephanie turned the paper work over to the TPD.

Stephanie and Ranger came to an agreement. She forgave him for all he had done to her. She still wanted to be friends with him, but he needed to accept her relationship with Lester and not try to interfere. He agreed that she seemed happier than he'd ever seen her. He told Lester that he was happy his cousin finally found someone special.

Stephanie was still training with all the guys and loved being partnered with Tank. She learned a lot about him and his family. She knew he missed Lula. He admitted that he thought of giving up his cats to get Lula back, but first he needed to get her to talk to him. Stephanie decided to set up a double date with her, Lester, Tank and Lula. Some place quiet where they could talk.

OoOoOooo

Stephanie and Lester stepped off the elevator getting ready to start their day. "Nie, Santos. Conference room A, five minutes."

"Well, damn Baby. What the hell did we do now? This is my first day back to work." Lester smiled at Steph and walked her to her office to drop off her purse.

"I don't know, but knowing you, _anything_. But, I still love you." She reached up and gave him a kiss as they headed to the conference room. When they walked in, she noticed Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Hal, Ram, Manny, Zero and two other people she didn't recognize.

They took their seats and waited for the meeting to start. Ranger looked at Tank and nodded for him to start.

"Nie, what do you know about RangeMan and the government?"

"I know most of you guys use to do missions for them. As far as I know, Ranger is the only one that still does. Why?"

"Ranger is the only one that still does individual missions. RangeMan, as a company, is also contracted to the government. However, we rarely get called in, so when we do, we can't say no." Tank looked at Stephanie and saw the realization dawn on her.

"So, RangeMan was called?"

"Yes, we were contacted last night. If everyone will look at the files that Ranger is passing out, we will get started."

"Um, Tank?"

"Yes, Nie?"

"Should I leave? I don't want you guys to get in trouble for sharing information."

"No, Nie. You are part of RangeMan. You are a manager and you are part of our family. You are also probably going to be involved. Nie, I'd like to introduce you to Agent Sanchez and Agent Mayhew. Agents, this is Stephanie."

They looked at her and smiled. She was nervous, but knew that no matter what she was asked to do, she would do it. She owed these guys her life. They all opened the files and started to look at what they were about to do.

The mission called for a married couple to infiltrate a drug ring in Australia. The time frame was six plus months starting from the time the _couple_ was accepted into the _family_. Since there had been no contact made with the family yet, the time frame was definitely longer than six months.

"Tank, what all is this mission going to entail?" Stephanie was reading the papers and starting to figure things out.

"Nie, we need a man and woman to go in as a married couple and get to know the _family_ and get invited to become one of them. The male will take care of all the transactions while the female would get to know the wives of the others and help with gathering information. If you accept, then I will give you more detail. Do you want to think about it?" Tank was watching for her reaction and he saw that she was going to accept.

Stephanie looked around the table and saw them all looking at her. "So, which one of you guys is my _husband_?"

**a/n: Thank you to all of you who pointed out there was a double posting. I don't know what happened, but it should be fixed now!**


End file.
